Bringing down the alliance
by StichedupBertie
Summary: Kurt left the mafia and the Hummel- Hudson alliance for a reason, only to find himself in an even worse place. Blaine is from a rival family and has been instructed to get close to Kurt in order to bring down the Hummel-Hudson alliance.
1. Chapter 1

**Mainly A/U. Kurt left the mafia and the Hummel- Hudson alliance for a reason, only to find himself in an even worse place. Blaine is from a rival family and has been instructed to get close to Kurt in order to bring down the Hummel-Hudson alliance. Blaine is known for his emotional de-attachment that makes him perfect for the job; like his father Blaine wants the Anderson's on top and doesn't care if the outcome will hurt Kurt. Or so he thought.**

**Kurt doesn't want anything to do with Blaine, despite wanting to know him; there must be something that led to him being the way he is now. But Kurt can't associate himself with Blaine; Blaine wasn't a part of his world, yes he was a little rugged around the edges, but he wasn't meant for Kurt's life. Blaine was normal. Or so he thought.**

**Tiny bit of Sebastian/Blaine. But it is actually and technically all Klaine. Just so you know.  
><strong>

**Also, in the first chapter Kurt's 'boyfriend' hasn't been given a name (on account of I can't think of one right now) so it may be confusing when 'He' is mentioned. Sorry. And yep, jumping on the mafia/badboy Blaine wagon, apologise for that as well seeing as my Blaine isn't actually all that bad come to think of it, more like flirty Blaine...  
><strong>

**TRIGGERS and WARNINGS: Language (F word etc), dark themes. Slightly dark or BadBoy Blaine, but frankly he has his reasons. Violence / abuse. Possession, NOT D/S. Attempted suicide. Illness, but nothing major. Possible smut later on. Warnings will change from chapter to chapter. M for a reason.**

**A/N: Okay, sometimes you go to that moody place where you want to be slightly depressing. Of course this won't always be dark and gloomy and will, obviously be happy as well. This may be like a mess of a plot and really random, this is my AU after all, but bare with me. My first time writing/ showing something like this so please be nice. **

** Thank you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before Kurt even thought about starting his shift at 'Tires and Lube', he had to make a trip home and assess the damage. Luckily no one was there which meant there would be no questions and Kurt had been in that awkward situation before. He learned quickly not to make the same mistake twice. He hated the questions. He hated the pain more, but frankly he deserved it.<p>

Kurt swore as he saw his face in the mirror. He lightly ran his finger tips along his jaw where a bruise was slowly beginning to form. Well that's just great. Kurt had told him that if he was going to hit him, at least make it in a slightly more inconspicuous place. Albeit the large bruise in Kurt's side was probably more obvious but thankfully it wouldn't be on full display.

Kurt decided to grab a bag of ice from the freezer in the kitchen. Hopefully it'll numb the pain and bring down the swelling enough for Kurt to apply any makeup. Kurt winced as he placed the ice over his jaw. Why did he allow this relationship to go on when all Kurt ever was, was yelled at and beaten?

Because he's the only one you'll ever get in this town, because he can protect you and you love him and all the times he's sweet to you make up for the hurt. At least that's what Kurt kept telling himself. It was a lie. A lie to make it seem that he wasn't with him just because he had to be. It seemed no matter what happened Kurt would still be amongst violence. And all that effort to keep out of all this and he goes and sells himself to one of _them_.

When the pain had slowly subsided, Kurt put the ice away and made his way back to his room. He stared in the mirror noticing the cold had brought out most of the bruise before reaching for his concealer. He'd had a lot of practice with this and now it was as if his skin had remained flawless when he had finished. Perfect. Now to get changed into his work clothes and head down to the shop.

* * *

><p>"Father, you asked to see me?" Blaine entered his father's darkened office.<p>

Blinds had been closed over the windows to give them both some privacy. A large mahogany desk occupied the middle of the room, a bookcase filled with encyclopaedias, science books, books on theology and more standing on its shelves to the desks right. A globe was perched on a filing cabinet with a large map above it covered in thumb tacks and red marker. In fact, the office would be like any other if it weren't for the weapons littered around the room.

"Please, take a seat Blaine." Mr Anderson indicated the plain chair in front of his own rather impressive looking, leather brown one. Mr Anderson liked the difference in size. It showed his underlings that they were just that. Beneath him.

Blaine shifted into the chair, slouching lazily against the back, an arm hanging behind him. "What's this all about?" Blaine said evenly.

Mr Anderson slid a photo across his desk and Blaine looked at it with confusion.

"Go on, pick it up." Mr Anderson ordered.

Frowning, Blaine took the photo in his hands and studied it. It showed a boy of around Blaine's age, his arms crossed and eyes mid roll as a short brunette seemed to be talking at him. It had been a reconnaissance photo so it was a little blurred. From what Blaine could make out, the boy himself was the main focus of the photograph. He had chocolate brown hair, his fringe styled so it was out of the way. Red skinny jeans hugged his legs along with a black button up shirt tucked into them and a red waistcoat to complete the outfit. Blaine whistled.

"You know him?" His father asked.

"Not that I know of, because if I did I'd have done him already and I'm pretty sure I'd remember a body like that."Blaine licked his bottom lip thoughtfully.

His father ignored him and carried on. "Have you heard of the Hummel-Hudson's family?"

Blaine looked as if his father had asked him if the sky was blue. "Well yeah, they're the ones on top at the moment even if the original boss's retired now. That T-rex of a dude is next in line right? Finn wasn't it?" Blaine put the photo down and looked expectantly at his father.

"Correct. Burt may have been the reason his family was on top, but now he's stepped down this is the perfect opportunity for us to take the top spot in the running of this place and for that I need your help."

Blaine looked serious, sitting bolt upright; it wasn't often his father asked him to do anything for the family. "Sir?"

"See that boy in the photo? That's Burt's son, Kurt."

Blaine looked back at the photo. "I didn't know Burt had a son. Only his step son, Finn."

"You wouldn't know about him because Kurt left the mafia and has refused to be a part of it ever since. He even demanded he get sent to public school rather than a private one. This is why Burt tended not to advertise his existence seeing as it'd be dangerous for a mafia boss' kid to be walking around without proper training and protection." It was true; most children of the mafia went to special private schools. Blaine himself goes to Dalton.

"How can your father be the head of the world's most notorious mafia group and you to _not_ be in the mafia? It doesn't make any sense. Is it even possible to not be involved for such a length of time?" Blaine shook his head.

"Apparently so." Blaine's father said bluntly. "Now there's not a lot we know about Kurt, but we're pretty sure he's the way into the Hummel-Hudson family. Finn really looks out for Kurt so it seems. I want you to get to know Kurt by any means possible. It'll be easier to persuade him seeing as he's less likely to mistrust anybody as he's technically outside the mafia. Get in with Kurt, get in with the family and help us break it down from the inside."

Blaine studied the photo of Kurt again, a smug smile playing at his lips. "I can use any means?"

Mr Anderson sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. "I know you like your whores Blaine, be they female or male. If you can get that boy like a puppet in the palm of your hand you can do whatever the hell you like."

Blaine's smile widened. Blaine liked playing with pretty little things like Kurt. He was going to make the boy melt; he was going to remove those tight pants of his and use him. Use him as he did the others; he broke boys like Kurt everyday and the outcome? The Anderson's will be on top.

"You've got yourself a deal." Blaine agreed.

* * *

><p>Kurt was supposed to be on his break but found himself having to cover at the front desk, but hey, doesn't mean he can't eat. He bit down into his sandwich as he turned over the page of his vogue magazine. One arm was resting across the desk, the other that was holding his sandwich was propped up on his elbow. He didn't like using chairs because it made him feel lazy so instead he just leant forward allowing his hips to wave about as he hummed a small tune. A sharpened pencil rested behind his ear ready to use if anyone should come in and he had to make an appointment.<p>

Kurt barely batted an eye as a curly haired someone sauntered into the shop, his hands in his pockets as he studied his surroundings. The guy coughed, looking at Kurt who still didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"I got a car that needs fixing."Blaine stated.

The boy behind the desk finally looked up at Blaine, his face neutral as he took a bite of his sandwich and slowly chewed. He shrugged and went back to his magazine.

Blaine frowned. He watched as Kurt's hips moved, at the curve of his body and the thought of just how flexible Kurt must be. Totally do-able.

"I _said_, I've got a car that needs fixing." Blaine said again.

Kurt sighed, staring at Blaine with his green eyes. Blaine smirked as he took in Kurt's pale skin, soft pink lips and elf like ears. The boy was cute, Blaine reasoned, pretty even.

"I'm on my break but I can take an appointment." Kurt blinked, straightening up and removing the pencil from behind his ear. He brought out a notebook and flipped some of the pages over, licking the end of his pencil before biting softly at his bottom lip and scanning for a time slot. Blaine thought he looked so innocent, so easy to break.

"It shouldn't take very long." Blaine tried.

Kurt looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Name?"

"Anderson. Look I need to be in Westerville like, now..." Blaine knew Kurt was on his own in the shop. The other employees were out and this would be the perfect time to work his moves on Kurt.

"Lima's a long way away for you to be." Kurt looked unimpressed. "But I'm sorry; nobody will be back for another hour, and the earliest I can get you in for is four pm."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, acting out that he was frustrated, which to some extent he was. "Damn, my dad is going to rip me a new one." Blaine muttered, making sure Kurt could hear.

Kurt's face softened and he moved from behind the desk. "I guess I could take a quick look at it."

Blaine faked relief. "Thanks err..."

"Kurt." Kurt smiled warmly. "Your car's out front right?"

Blaine studied Kurt's backside as he walked past him. He liked the way Kurt's jeans hugged nicely around his slender frame and the way he moved. So delicate yet poised. Good guys like Kurt couldn't resist a bad guy like Blaine. This was going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Kurt got up from bending under the car's hood. Blaine was instantly disappointed. The view had been amazing from where he was.<p>

"That should just about do it." Kurt dusted his hands together, closing the bonnet on his work.

"Are you gay?" Blaine lifted his head up; taking a drag of the cigarette he had lit to pass the time whilst he admired Kurt.

Kurt froze. "Is that a problem?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine inhaled deeply before dropping his cigarette to the floor and scraping it out with his boot. He made his way over to Kurt who backed into Blaine's car.

"No. I'm just curious." Blaine smirked at Kurt's discomfort.

"It's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Kurt crossed his arms.

Blaine moved in closer, placing a hand on either side of Kurt's body, keeping him against the car. "You know you're pretty hot."

"I have a boyfriend." Kurt glared. "So back off."

Blaine just pressed his body against Kurt's, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "But your boyfriend isn't me you know. I'm so much more... talented."

Kurt crinkled up his nose. "Duly noted." he shoved at Blaine's chest so that he had better breathing space but Blaine barely batted an eyelid.

"Nice makeup by the way." Blaine licked his thumb before running it along Kurt's jaw, pressing painfully into his bruise, revealing it. "Get beat up a lot? A target for the bullies are you?" Blaine traced his fingers across the purpling mark.

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand. "For someone who's just had their car fixed you sure are ungrateful!" Kurt snarled. "Besides, this isn't a bullying bruise; they're in a completely different place!" Kurt winced, instantly regretting that last sentence.

Blaine looked amused. "I'm quite curious as to where the bullying bruise is." Blaine's eyes flashed. "Maybe I could check it out for you?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but, hobbits don't excite me." Kurt spat.

"Is that so?" Blaine moved closer again, gripping Kurt's waist as his mouth pressed against Kurt's neck. He ran his tongue against Kurt's skin, sucking at it, making Kurt moan softly.

"Please stop!" Kurt cried, more to himself then to Blaine as he felt himself lose some control.

Blaine refused to pull away even as Kurt began to struggle. He bit down, sucking Kurt's skin, teasing it with his teeth before licking round the newly formed hickey and standing back. "You know Kurt, I have no preference, I'm mainly straight but when I saw you I just couldn't resist."

Kurt let his hand fly to his neck as he forced Blaine's hands away. "You arsehole." He said in almost a whisper.

"You liked it Kurt, don't lie." Blaine chuckled.

"You don't understand, he's going to kill me!" Kurt shouted at him.

Blaine was taken aback, but he didn't care. Why should he? "Come on Kurt, don't be a prude."

"Damn it." Kurt wasn't paying attention anymore. He was running back into the shop to find a mirror, checking his neck. "Shit, I am so dead." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine frowned at him. Did Blaine care? He had solely marked Kurt for the purpose of freaking the kid out. It had worked more than he expected and now he felt... guilty? "Kurt?"

"Just go so I can fix your stupid mess!" Kurt shouted at him.

Blaine shrugged. "You don't really want me to leave." Kurt just glared at him.

"Come anywhere near me again and _I'll _be the one ripping you a new one!" Kurt threatened.

"You want me, everybody wants me. Maybe I can have you as my new whore, what do you think? Or maybe a mistress?" Blaine smirked.

"Just go!"

* * *

><p>Kurt had hoped he wouldn't have noticed if he put makeup over the hickey and wore a scarf. He had the right mind not to show up but that would have also been the wrong move. But Kurt couldn't fool him, not in the slightest and he knew all their tricks, instantly ripping the scarf from Kurt's neck when he saw it. The moment he had caught a glimpse at the makeup (Kurt was wearing it often enough for him to tell) he had forcefully cleaned it away and what happened after that...<p>

Kurt gently ran his fingers along the band-aid he'd had to place just above his collar bone and sighed. He closed his locker door and made his way to Glee. School was good. School was _normal _and that's all Kurt had ever wanted to be. He didn't mind the bullies he sort of hated the slushies and he was too good for the classes but still, he preferred it this way.

"Kurt!" Finn caught up with him followed closely by Puck. Burt had made sure that if Kurt was going to go to public school he should at least have someone to protect him. Of course Kurt didn't tell his dad his 'protectors' were his bullies at some point but hey, Kurt digressed.

"What's up? Need me to check the numbers again?" Kurt asked, shifting the weight of his bag slightly. His shoulder still hurt from last night and the hard locker shove he had received that morning hadn't helped.

"Erm actually, I was wondering if I could ask you for a... _different_ favour." Finn shuffled his feet slightly.

Kurt stopped and narrowed his eyes, lowering his voice slightly. "What kind of a favour?"

Finn looked around to make sure the halls were empty. "You know the rival Glee club, the Garglers?"

"Warblers." Kurt corrected.

"Who cares, it's all gay anyway!" Puck threw his hands up as Finn shushed him.

"We think they may be an elitist branch for a family, training to be like, a special force or something. We think they may be planning to over throw the Hummel-Hudson alliance." Finn explained.

"Finn, you know I have nothing to do with the Mafia, even my boyfriend knows that and keeps me and the two things separate so why are you even bothering me with this?" Kurt stopped Finn.

"Because everyone in the mafia world doesn't know who you are, they think you're dead whereas me and Puck here..."

"Sup." Puck raised a hand.

"Are too recognisable."

"I said no Finn and that's final." Kurt began to walk away.

"Please Kurt, I'm only asking you to check 'em out. Just pretend you're spying on them for the Glee club competition or something."

Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Thanks Kurt!" Finn beamed, patting Kurt on the back where a particularly large bruise was.

Kurt winced.

"Kurt?"

"It's fine." It wasn't fine.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried his best at making a disguise at such a short notice. It wasn't his best work but it'd have to do. He was just playing the part of a naive, totally not related to the mafia in anyway, Glee club rival. Being perfect would mean he'd stand out too much. Besides, like Finn had said, no one knew who he was here anyway. At least that's what he thought.<p>

The moment Kurt stopped the guy in front of him, took off his glasses and smiled was the moment he instantly regretted.

"Why hello there." Blaine smirked.

Kurt winced. He hadn't recognised Anderson (he didn't know his first name) because his curls had been gelled down. Wait, if this school was part of the mafia would that mean Anderson was a mafia kid? Kurt shook his head; these private schools did have normal students after all and Anderson couldn't be part of the mafia, why would he come to have his car fixed at 'Tires and Lube' when there were people in families who would do it for free?

"Fuck." Kurt turned to leave but that Anderson boy grabbed his arm and yanked him down the stairs allowing Kurt to crash into his chest. Anderson snaked an arm around his waist and leant his chin on Kurt's shoulder, rubbing circular motions into Kurt's hip with his thumb.

"I knew you couldn't stay away Kurt." He purred mockingly.

Kurt noticed no one seemed to be paying them any attention which just lead Kurt to believe this sort of thing happened all the time. He squirmed out of Anderson's arms and turned to glare at him. "As if I'd want to see you Anderson, since you got me into trouble!" Kurt hissed.

"Please, call me Blaine. And if you're not here to see me then why are you here?" Blaine looked curious.

"No particular reason." Kurt growled.

"Sure, and you being a part of a rival show choir has nothing to do with this huh?" Blaine crossed his arms looking unconvinced.

"You... how did... are you stalking me?" Kurt spluttered out in disbelief.

"Now, Kurt, why would I want to that?" Blaine smiled cockily. Blaine didn't need to stalk Kurt. The information had been given to him before his 'mission' properly started. It was never good to leap before you look; these things needed planning therefore facts about his target needed to be learnt.

Annoyed, Kurt shouldered past Blaine but stopped as Blaine took hold of his wrist.

"I'm guessing you'd prefer it if I showed you the way." Blaine stated. "Wouldn't want to be caught somewhere... uncomfortable. Plus I wouldn't want you to get lost and miss my performance."

"You sing?" Kurt looked surprise.

"You sing?" Blaine mimicked the question.

"Good point. Fine, I'll let you lead the way but after that you're leaving me alone. Got that?" Kurt demanded.

"Sure thing." Blaine held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt looked at it quizzically for a second, before gracefully taking it. Blaine's palms were warm, his fingers rough but gentle and somehow Kurt liked the feel of them. It had been a long time since he felt such a soft touch. Kurt shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his mind.

"Come on." Blaine lightly tugged him, his features playful and not at all as smug as they had been before.

* * *

><p>Kurt was awe struck by Blaine and the Warblers. He loved the way Blaine's voice sounded, how Blaine smiled at him and danced playfully. Kurt didn't know what Finn was on about, the Warblers couldn't possibly be an elitist branch group they were all just so... charming. Kurt couldn't help but grin, he was enjoying himself and the fact that their Glee club was so popular just made Kurt feel so warm inside. It almost made him forget that Blaine was a complete and total jerk. Almost.<p>

Blaine smirked to himself. If he hadn't caught Kurt when he had, god knows what would have happened to him in this school. Of course there was the fact that Kurt was classed as a civilian so the boys in Dalton would just act like normal private school students. It was true the Warblers were dangerous and Kurt would have been way over his head had they found out who he was before Kurt left. Kurt looked extremely innocent, and innocence is what these boys fed off of.

Blaine caught Wes and David's eye. He could see they were both thinking the same thing. 'Intruder, spy'.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Kurt fidgeted nervously with his coffee cup.<p>

"So, care to tell us the real reason why you're here?" Wes began, looking pointedly at Kurt who refused to make any eye contact.

Blaine noticed the way Kurt ran his fingers lightly along his collar bone when he was stressed. Blaine also noticed how much Kurt had liked his singing. He smiled at that fact but quickly shook the feeling away.

"We're waiting." David tapped his foot, agitated.

"I came to check out the competition okay?" Kurt shifted uneasily.

"You know it's kind of dangerous for you to be here, right?" Wes pointed out.

Kurt's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" Kurt stuttered. He once again clutched at his collar bone.

"You're a spy Kurt; you can't possibly think you'll get out of here without any repercussions." David said.

Kurt shook slightly. "G-go on then." Kurt invited. "You're going to beat me up right? Then do it."

Wes and David looked at each other in shock. Why would Kurt think they were going to beat him up? They just wanted some information that's all. Violence was only for those who were the enemy, and Kurt certainly did not look like the enemy, more like a lost and out of place little boy. It was rare to get outsiders who weren't in the mafia at Dalton, but it did happen occasionally.

Blaine stepped in. "You guys go, I'll talk to Kurt."

Wes and David looked at him. They knew that expression and if it was anything to go by they weren't sure whether they should leave Kurt in Blaine's presence alone. Kurt didn't know about the mafia after all and it'd be like taking the lamb to the slaughter. They shrugged either way. It was the kid's fault for coming to Dalton without proper research in the first place. Blaine was unmerciful and Kurt was definitely in for a shock.

"And then there were two." Blaine smiled once Wes and David were gone.

"What do you want from me Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking tired.

Blaine stood up, walking over to Kurt and spinning his chair round, leaning both his hands on the arms of Kurt's chair, trapping him in place. "You don't want to mess with the Warblers Kurt." He cooed. "We're bad news."

"Sure Blaine." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Trust me; I know worse people then a bunch of spoilt rich kids." Suddenly his scared child act was gone and Blaine realised that that's all Kurt did. Act. Blaine smiled to himself. It looked like Kurt was a mafia boss's son after all.

"What happened to being frightened Kurt?" Blaine moved his knee up, pushing between Kurt's thighs and leaning against the seat of the chair.

"Please," Kurt scoffed, "I just want to leave without any hassle, I know you already know what I'm like, so there's no point pretending is there? Your friends however... I'm guessing they're the type to actually feel guilty when hurting someone like me." Kurt tried to get up but failed completely once Blaine pushed him back down with a hand on Kurt's chest. He gasped as Blaine moved his knee further between Kurt's legs, leaning forward so his mouth was inches away from Kurt's ear.

"Sure Kurt, I believe you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin, lifting up a hand and running it across Kurt's shoulder inching it down towards the collar bone Kurt seemed to like so much. "I believe you're totally stronger then the act you put on, or is this strong Kurt the act? Shall we test it out?"

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's shirt, stroking his skin and moving dangerously close to... Kurt slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own. "Don't." Kurt almost sobbed eyes wide and staring.

Blaine frowned. He forced Kurt's hand away, Kurt trembling beneath his touch as he seemed to be petrified. Blaine ignored this and made to slowly unbutton Kurt's shirt just enough to reveal the band-aid Kurt had placed above the bone there. Blaine ran his fingers across the material, earning a shiver from Kurt who was still unable to move. Cautiously, Blaine began to remove it, Kurt cringing at the hurt it caused.

What was revealed made Blaine's breath hitch. There, before his eyes, were tiny neat letters carved intricately into Kurt's skin, just about scabbing over, the wound fairly recent.

"Mine." Blaine murmured.

"His." Kurt choked.

Blaine pulled away. "Kurt, what is this?"

Kurt finally snapped out of his daze and stood up, turning red with anger. "It was your stupid fault! If you hadn't given me that god damned hickey it wouldn't have happened!"

"Kurt, who did that to you?" Blaine felt as if knots were tying themselves in his stomach.

"You don't care. All you want is to get into my pants and you know what?" Kurt hastily did up his shirt, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "I belong to someone else." Kurt made to leave the room but Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt I... please." Blaine looked guiltily at Kurt. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, you should have thought about that _before _you gave me the hickey." And with that Kurt stormed out of the room.

"He's cute."

Blaine spun round to see where the voice had come from, moments later grinning widely as Sebastian walked forward, a cup of coffee in hand.

"A bit delicate for your taste though, he won't last long." Sebastian observed taking a swig of coffee as Blaine reached out to bring him closer.

"He doesn't have to last long; just long enough for me to infiltrate the Hummel- Hudson family. After that I can break him however I choose." All guilt of seeing that word in Kurt's skin had gone. He couldn't get emotionally attached, it was only a job and if Kurt got hurt then so be it. Blaine wanted his family on top and Kurt was the ladder.

"He's a Hudson then?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he let a hand wonder up and down Blaine's side.

"Hummel." Blaine corrected, brushing his lips against Sebastian's neck.

"Underling?"

"Burt's son actually." Blaine pulled back to assess Sebastian's surprised expression. "But he's not in the mafia and likewise he thinks I'm not. He's probably not as delicate as we think actually."

"Ooo, a challenge. You tend to like challenges don't you Blaine?" Sebastian teased, moving out of Blaine's reach. "Can't let him catch you flirting with other people now, he'll realise you're a slut and boys like him hate sluts."

"Yeah but you don't." Blaine pointed out. "Speaking of you, I'm pretty sure there's an empty class room around somewhere."

"You can't keep coming to me whenever you can't find someone in time to fill your sex need Blaine. No matter how hot you are." Sebastian leant against a wall eyeing Blaine up and down.

"You haven't complained before."

"Yes well, your little porcelain doll probably hasn't left the building yet and you are so much better when you've been deprived for a long time. I can wait." Sebastian smirked.

"I can't."

* * *

><p>No! No! No! Kurt couldn't let this happen, not now not ever, Kurt couldn't allow himself to connect to anybody, not while his shackles were this tight. Kurt had just about managed to persuade him to let him have friends, to let him still live with his dad and Carole and Finn. If he found out about Kurt's growing feelings...<p>

"NO!" Kurt shouted as he slammed his hands against the sink. His heart was pounding as he remembered Blaine's gentle hands flit across the band-aid; at his concerned expression when he saw what lay beneath... no, he hated Blaine, Blaine was a player and an arsehole and from another world, a _normal _world. Blaine wouldn't be able to understand. Besides, Blaine wasn't good for Kurt. Kurt wasn't good for him. Kurt wasn't good for anybody, not like this. He had sold himself, sold himself for selfish reasons and this was a burden he had to bare alone.

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the loose strands as his stomach twisted, burning with pain and desire. He wanted to cry. So long had Kurt thought he was in the clear, that he'd never feel this way again, but now, after one measly soft touch, Kurt was falling fast.

Turning on the faucet, Kurt ran the cold water, filling up the sink before turning off the tap with trembling fingers. He dipped his hands into the bowl and splashed the icy liquid onto his face, gasping at the wakeup call it gave him. He patted his face dry with a towel before staring at his reflection in the mirror. He brushed his finger tips across it. His face was paler than normal; the large bruise as clear as day. He looked ill.

"Oh Kurt, what are you going to do with yourself?" He asked his reflection before sighing. If his father knew... if anyone knew what Kurt had done... Kurt coughed loudly, bending over the sink and retching.

The sound of knuckles against the bathroom door made Kurt jump.

"Kurt babe, you've been in there long enough, its time you came out." A voice instructed.

"Y-yes, just a second!" Kurt called out, hastily pulling out the plug and running to unlock the door.

The water in the sink swirled round creating a miniature whirlpool before completely emptying away all signs of Kurt's sickness.

* * *

><p>"You break him?" Nick inquired as soon as Blaine entered the room and sat down, taking out his Italian text book.<p>

"What?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No, why? Wait, who are we talking about?"

"That boy, all signs point to you having done stuff. One, you've returned looking like you've been dragged through a bush backwards, two, David and Wes stupidly left him alone with you and three, you've been craving someone to fuck for the past week and he seemed like an easy target." Jeff explained.

Blaine snorted whilst flicking through his textbook to get to the right page. "No."

Wes and David gave each other confused looks. This wasn't like Blaine, he should've tapped that by now, unless... "Not a virgin then Blaine?" David asked.

Blaine blanched, dropping his text book to glare at the guy. "You know, he probably is a virgin actually, and for your information I don't just have sex with virgins thank you very much."

"Is this your 'intuition'" Jeff rolled his eyes, adding in air quotes for emphasis.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Blaine nodded. Blaine was pretty sure that by the way Kurt had acted he was definitely not in a sexual relationship. A possessive one maybe, but not sexual. That of course was going to change.

"You love being the one to take it Blaine, so why the sudden stop?" Nick pulled himself up onto the table, managing to sit on Thad's book. Apparently the guy had been so quiet nobody had even noticed him there.

"Do you guys mind? Some of us are training to be mafia bosses, Blaine included if he wasn't too busy whoring himself about." Thad growled, yanking his book out from under Nick resulting in him falling to the floor.

"Thad had a point there guys, it's about time I start taking my studies seriously and me leaving Kurt alone is my first step into giving up my sex addiction." Blaine declared.

Everyone went silent and stared.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"Dude, did you see the legs on that guy, and that face. Are you like, blind, he was easy Blaine, perfect for you. Oh yeah, and totally _hot!_" Jeff cried, shocked at Blaine's lack of action towards the boy.

"Please Jeff, why don't you go after him if you think he's so great." Blaine challenged.

"I'd love to. If I was gay. Listen Blaine, if this is about Sebastian then I can safely say he's not going to take you, let's face it..."

Blaine ran a hand down his face and sighed. "This isn't about Sebastian and besides, I'm completely over him already."

"Sure Blaine, and I transform into a cat at night." Jeff scoffed.

"There's no shame in admitting you actually love someone Blaine." David leant forward, touching Blaine's hand reassuringly.

Blaine yanked it away and glared. "I don't love him. He's just an easy fuck when I want it alright? Besides, in this line of work you're not open to love unless it's acting. Love is a weakness and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it." For some strange reason he thought of Kurt as he said this. He quickly banished the thought from his mind, no way could he be thinking about the boy at this time; he only met him a couple of days ago.

"Blaine, you can't deny it!" Wes protested.

Blaine stood up, his chair scraping back loudly. "The only love a mafia boss should have are his mistresses and his liquor." He snapped. "So piss off and leave me alone."

Blaine picked up his books and shoved them in his bag, angrily zipping it up before storming out of the study room.

"It's sad, but it's true." Thad mumbled.

"I just worry about him sometimes." David admitted, looking at the space Blaine used to occupy.

"Trust me David, we all do." Nick agreed.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt, coming to Glee club?" Mercedes asked, walking alongside Kurt as they exited their last period of the day.<p>

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry 'Cedes, I'm working tonight, I've already told Mr Schue that I'm needed there and he understands I need the money so..."

"Kurt, sectionals is only weeks away, you can't afford to take time off!" Rachel joined the two, having just overheard what Kurt had said. "Albeit I'll have finally lost my only competition within the group, but we're still a team!"

Mercedes coughed loudly. "Seriously, your _only _competition?"

Kurt laughed. "Come on girls, you're both amazing singers so you should just stop it. Remember our sleep overs? Maybe we should have another one at some point, I miss those."

"Yeah, we do too; just you seem so busy all the time." Mercedes huffed. "With your arsehole of a boyfriend."

"Mercedes, honestly, he treats me perfectly well." Kurt hid his unease behind a smile. If only they knew. But then again they could never know; Kurt did this to keep them safe after all.

"Seriously Kurt, you may be better at hiding it now, but we can see he's hurting you emotionally." Rachel interjected. "I-I mean if I was in your shoes I'd of kicked him to the curb right now."

"No, if you were in Rachel's shoes you would have cheated on him with Puck by now." Mercedes rolled her eyes at Rachel's glare. "He's an older man as well; this can't be good for you."

"I'm fine guys, really, happy even." Kurt insisted. "Well we're at the choir room now so..."

"Are you sure you don't want to come Kurt, I'm sure your dad won't mind." Mercedes tried.

"That's the thing, I would, but I'm actually doing over time at my other work place." Kurt explained.

"Which we still don't know about." Rachel jumped in. "Come on Kurt, what's so bad that we can't know?"

Kurt just waved them away. "Hurry up, Mr Schue is waiting for his two favourite divas."

Rachel and Mercedes gave up and waved Kurt goodbye before disappearing into the club room. As soon as they were gone, Kurt sighed and let his face drop. They were suspicious, they knew something was up and Kurt couldn't hide it from his two best friends forever. He was already having a tough time hiding this from his dad.

His boyfriend. Yes he was an older man and Kurt worked for him which was the reason why he couldn't tell Merceds and Rachel. No, Kurt _belonged_ to him because he was too scared to do anything else. He couldn't ask his dad for help; he couldn't ask the family for help because technically he wasn't a part of it anymore. He left for a reason. Of course even that reason was stupid seeing as he landed himself in an even worse situation. Kurt could honestly say he was stuck.

Kurt's feet echoed ominously along the corridors, reminding him of how alone he really was. There was no one, he had to rely on himself and now he felt he couldn't even do that anymore. Slowly he pressed against the heavy doors leading outside, groaning at his muscle pain then wincing at the cold air as it smacked into his face. It was then that he decided he wanted to walk to work. Maybe this feeling of numbness brought by the sudden chill of the season would sober him up.

It had only been five minutes next to a busy road that made the idea spring to mind. He could make this all disappear, everything. He didn't want to be a burden anymore. He hurt. All there was was pain and the bitter disappointment he saw in his father's eyes. The torture his friends would have to endure if he finally found he couldn't take things anymore and broke his contract. The beatings the harsh words, being treated like an object, everything would be gone. He was sick anyway; going a little earlier wouldn't make much difference.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pissed. His friends were all morons and needed to keep their noses out of his business. Who cares if he hadn't taken Kurt there and then? Because hell, he had wanted to. He had wanted to wipe that stupid 'I am better than you' expression right off his pretty face. That was until he had seen it. The warning look from Kurt's eyes, pleading him not to go further.<p>

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, his fingers tapping agitatedly against the steering wheel as he made his way to that little coffee shop he loved so much. This wasn't going to be an easy job. That Kurt guy definitely wasn't going to trust Blaine as easily as his father had hoped. Kurt had been in a mafia group once upon a time, he wasn't stupid.

Blaine growled in frustration. He liked the easy jobs, why did this stupid boy have to come with so many issues? He wanted to get in, get out then get the acknowledgement from his father that he deserved. Once the Andersons were on top they'd be calling the shots and the Hummel – Hudson alliance will be at their mercy. _They _will be the underlings. And maybe, just maybe, Blaine will still get to keep Kurt as one of his 'on the sides'. That's it Blaine, no more compassion, just hard, emotionless tactics. Kurt is the prey, he's going to one day be one of your very many playthings to choose from, stop thinking like him as a person, that's what will get you killed in this world.

As Blaine was joining the traffic up onto the bridge, he spotted something that made him break hard.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. He got this feeling many times, but this was new, this was more violent and the heat spreading through his body was almost unbearable as he swayed about slightly on his feet, reaching out to grab the hand rail on his right side. Kurt clutched his forehead and moaned, the traffic next to him obscenely loud and the cars below adding a sort of surround sound.<p>

Wait, the cars below?

With unsteady hands, Kurt peered over the railing he was holding onto. It was then that he realised he was standing on a bridge that overlooked the oncoming traffic moving at such a fast pace it made Kurt feel dizzy again. Maybe this was his chance. He had to do this before his mind came back to him, before he chickened out like he did his whole life. This could be an end to it all. The bullying, the secrets, the danger facing his friends but mostly the shame and that bastard's hold over Kurt.

Kurt placed one trembling foot up on the railing, testing its hardness beneath his boot. He pressed down slightly before allowing his next foot to join the other. Another rail and he would be able to put one leg over and jump. Just one more.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't care that they were beeping their horns at him; he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and flung open the car door, almost stumbling as he did.<p>

One man leaned out of his window to gesture obscenely at Blaine and yell at him.

"Shut the fuck up, nobody's moving anyway!" Blaine shouted at him. But this wasn't the time to get into fights with the public people; he was still too far away from where he desperately need to be.

* * *

><p>Kurt was balancing on the upper most railing now feeling freer than he had ever felt before. So this was what it felt like to have control of your own life? This is what it meant to be in charge of yourself. He had this power.<p>

Kurt breathed in. He was going to do it.

He leant forward anticipating the drop only to get a stabbing pain on either side of his waist.

* * *

><p>Blaine had sprinted as fast as he could, reaching Kurt just as he was about to fall, clamping his hands around Kurt's waist and dragging him backwards with such a force that Blaine ended up on his bum, Kurt crashing into his lap.<p>

"What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking stupid?" Blaine shouted at Kurt.

Kurt's glazed over expression began to come into focus. He looked up as if seeing Blaine for the first time. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Kurt, did you know you were about to jump?" Blaine's voice softened on seeing Kurt's confused expression.

Kurt frowned looking from Blaine to the railing by the bridge, to Blaine again. "I-I..." Kurt pushed away from Blaine slightly, realisation having finally dawned on him. He was going through several different emotions all at once before finally settling on one. Anger. "Why did you stop me!" he cried, banging his fists against Blaine's chest. "This could have all been over, I could have been safe, _they _could have been safe and nobody would ever know anything had been going on, I could have taken it all to my grave! But no, Blaine freaking Anderson, private school arsehole had to go and ruin another thing for me!"

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered.

"Don't you fucking Kurt me!" Kurt snarled. "It could have been over!" Kurt hiccoughed loudly, a sob escaping as his voice faded to just a murmur. "It could have been over." Kurt leant into Blaine's chest, his tears escaping and falling down his face.

"Shh Kurt, it's okay, everything is going to be fine." This only made Kurt cry louder as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shaking body and brought him closer, running a reassuring hand up and down his back. Whatever was going on with Kurt was something a lot more sinister than the Mafia.

* * *

><p><strong>Right my first M fic and well, slightly darker then I usually write so don't hurt me okay? Chapter two is already on the way. At the moment Kurt is in his fragile state but next chapter he becomes more kick ass just so you know XD Also just in case you were confused, Blaine knows all about Kurt's mafia background but Kurt knows nothing about Blaine's background. Any other questiones then please ask and I know poor Kurt drew the short stick but it gets better and Blaine has a dodgy back story too so wait for that, or not. heyho. Also, I apologise if it was kinda random :S On, and I'm sorry if I have insulted anyone in the Mafia, this is fiction afterall XD<br>**

**I beg you now, please no flames, I'm already moving to hide under my rock as I type this. Okay, bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: Violence (as in an actual fight), language and Kurt having to flirt with someone who isn't Blaine, but I'm telling you now, **_**this does not lead to**_**_ anything_,**** just in case you get worried coz you might think, uh oh S*x but no, it doesn't go far at all. Oh and fluffyness at the end.** **And a couple of OC's but this is AU and there is still the main characters as well. Mentions of kurt's attempt last chapter.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: (because I forgot to put it last chapter) I do not own Glee. Obviously.**

* * *

><p>Blaine placed a mug in front of Kurt, Kurt instantly wrapping his hands around the warm ceramic and allowing the steam to envelope his senses at the familiar smell of coffee. Shaking slightly, he took a sip before placing the mug back down. Blaine's jacket was wrapped around him, his own thin jumper insufficient against the cold.<p>

The seat in front of Kurt scraped back as Blaine dropped down into it. He eyed Kurt warily before drinking his own coffee. Neither of them spoke, just allowed the noises from the Coffee House to fill up the silence they left between them. It was Blaine's plan. Blaine had to look good in front of Kurt if the guy was ever going to trust him enough to let him in. Kurt had to make all the first moves if this thing was going to work; Kurt had to believe he was the one with all the control.

"Thanks, I guess." Kurt mumbled into his coffee, avoiding any eye contact.

"You guess?" Blaine raised one sceptical eyebrow whilst Kurt looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want, a medal?" Kurt spat, then winced at his own tone of voice. "Sorry, that was rude."

"I should think so; I saved your life after all." Blaine pointed out.

"You saved me from myself. Me, who wanted to jump and wasn't in my right mind, ergo, not paying attention. A dog could have saved me." Kurt snorted. "Or the wind blowing in my face, bringing me to my senses."

There was a long silence where Blaine just stared at Kurt, Kurt himself beginning to fidget under his intense gaze.

"Why'd you do it?" Kurt asked. "Why did you stop me?"

Because you're my ticket to the top and if you die life will become a lot harder. "I don't know." Blaine lied.

"You barely know me." Kurt continued.

"Yup."

"You just want me for sex." Kurt ventured.

Blaine paused, contemplating the boy in front of him. "Your eyes are blue."

"That's just avoiding my statement." Kurt pointed out, drinking from his mug. "And what does my eyes being blue have to do with any of this?"

"They were green when I first saw you." Blaine couldn't help but point out. "Did you know that most babies are born with blue eyes and then they change colour when they get older? Or that green and blue eyes are supposedly a birth defect?"

Kurt scoffed loudly. "Yeah right, then we'd all have brown eyes, and life will be pretty boring if you ask me. Life is better filled with a variety of colour."

"Which is why you can't kill yourself."

Kurt blinked, his eyes widened in shock as he stammered. "W-what has that got to do with anything?"

"You were about to rid the world of someone different Kurt. You're different, not like anybody else, you're a colour Kurt, _everyone_ is a colour and it's a damn shame if no one can ever see a rainbow. Some colours are dulled out by the rest, but sometimes they have their turn because there's no such thing as just a blue sky. It can be red, orange, yellow loads of colours. The world is filled with colour and it can only be beautiful if every one of them is present. Without us, life is boring, life is empty. " Blaine sat back, staring at a girl's ass as she walked past.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"I'm sorry, you went all philosophical and I actually thought you were a decent human being for a minute there. Then you decided to check out that girl and reality comes swinging back into play." Kurt smiled for the first time and Blaine felt slightly warm. He couldn't help but smile back, Kurt's own being rather contagious. Then he shook himself out of it. This is a job, for the family; don't get caught up in dumb things such as emotions.

"Well I can't always be charming." Blaine smirked. "Have to get you to fall into my arms somehow."

"Pffft, yeah right, and you think your 'sex appeal' is the best way to go about it huh?" Kurt gave Blaine a half smile, his shoulders relaxing and a glow coming back to his skin.

"Oh totally, who can't resist all this." Blaine motioned to himself smirking as Kurt just shook his head. Good, this conversation was becoming easier.

"I think I can resist." Kurt murmured in a sultry tone, leaning across the table teasingly.

"Kurt Hummel, are you flirting with me?" Blaine looked amused as Kurt quickly sat up straight and coughed.

"Of course not!" He snapped. Stop it Kurt, you can't do this.

"Well it sure looked like it." Blaine grumbled, annoyed at Kurt's sudden switch from purring cat to wasp.

Kurt sighed. "Listen Blaine, you don't want to get involved with me, it's dangerous. I mean, you just, I can't let anyone close okay? I'm sorry."

Blaine resisted the urge to laugh out loud. How naive; Kurt really had no clue, danger was Blaine, not Kurt. "Has this anything to do with this boyfriend you've mentioned."

Kurt flinched. Bingo.

"No." Kurt said simply.

"Kurt, I saw it, remember." Blaine was referring to what lay below the band aid still covering that one word, and Kurt instinctively let his hand fly to it. Could he tell Blaine? He didn't have to tell Blaine the whole truth. Just some of it; he'd never told anyone before and maybe this would relieve some of Kurt's anxiety. What harm could it do? He'd probably never see Blaine again anyway.

"Yeah, it does." Kurt finally admitted.

"Is that why you wanted to jump?"

"That. Well...It's... complicated." Kurt didn't know how to explain everything and not give anything away at the same time. Blaine was uninvolved and he should just stay that way. There was a reason he didn't tell all his friends about this, not even Finn who was a part of his world in a sense.

"I have time."

Kurt was silent while he thought about what he was going to say. Then he began. "He's older than me by a few years..."

"How many?"

"Two give or take three. It's what I fell in love with, you know? His maturity, his protectiveness and somewhat his rough demeanour." Kurt swallowed.

So Blaine was right, guys like Kurt were attracted to the bad boy. Good to know.

Kurt continued. "But then he became suspicious of me; I spent too much time with other guys and I wouldn't listen to him any more so in the end he... hurt me. On top of that I get bullied at school and erm I'm... well that's about it."

Kurt left it at that.

"That's not all is it Kurt?" Blaine wasn't buying it. Kurt seemed to be like the type of person who wouldn't break down over just that.

"No, that's it." Kurt insisted. Any more information and it would get Blaine in trouble.

Sighing, Blaine decided to let it go. Baby steps after all.

"So, this big bad boyfriend of yours doesn't sound that tough." Blaine remarked. "I think I could take him."

"No Blaine, it's not funny okay?" Kurt cried receiving looks from the rest of the customers.

"I never said it was Kurt, I'm being completely serious."

"I'm warning you now, don't get involved."

"Why don't you leave him, have me instead." Blaine offered. "In fact, I'm free right now, he'll never know."

"If you want to just have a quick hook up, that guy over there has been staring at you for the past hour. Besides, leaving isn't that easy and I'm not a cheater. " Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, if I wanted just to 'hook up' I'd have given up already."

"Good, so give up." Kurt stood, draining the rest of his coffee in one. "Here, take your jacket."

"Keep it, it's still cold out."

Kurt shrugged, slamming the mug back on the table before walking out.

Blaine ran a hand through his curls. This was going to be hard. He then stood up; noticing the boy Kurt had been talking about as he quickly blushed and looked away. Smiling Blaine thought, what the hell, the guy was cute. He made a nodding gesture for the kid to follow him. It seems old habits die hard.

* * *

><p>Kurt got out into the cold. It had grown dark by this time and he was seriously regretting his decision to walk to 'work' when he noticed Blaine's car just sitting there. All alone, its daddy preoccupied with something else most probably.<p>

Kurt tapped his fingers against his thigh nervously. He was far away and late already. Mitch was probably going to beat him up as it was and being any later wouldn't be beneficial. Blaine would be busy and wouldn't mind. Much. Besides, karma was screaming at Kurt that ass deserved it if the curly haired pri... guy really did take up Kurt's hook up suggestion.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurt got out his phone to contact his dad at the tire shop. After three rings Burt answered.

"Hey dad? Yeah, I was wondering if you could send a car over to the Lima Bean. Make sure to leave a message for one Blaine Anderson to come and collect his car from the shop..."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Kurt jumped at the gruff voice that sounded as soon as he had closed the door and entered the hallway. His shoulders slumping and face paling, he slowly turned round and stuttered. "I-I was... Pippa!" Kurt yelled when the tall slim girl leaning against the wall gave him a smug smile. "I really hate it when you mimic him; you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm getting good huh? You really thought I was Mitch then." Pippa chuckled, her long blonde hair swaying about her waist.

"It's not funny Pip." Kurt scowled, before his expression turned to worry instead. "How pissed is he?" Kurt asked as he began to get his things together.

"Not very; Lucky for you he was out all day so when he came home and found you weren't here I told him you went to do the job early." Pippa blew on her nails before buffing them against her shirt.

"Thank God." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "I owe you one."

"Kurtie!" A little voice cried, barrelling into Kurt and clinging to his leg.

Kurt looked down and smiled at the sight of the toddlers face as he buried it into Kurt's calf. Laughing, Kurt hoisted the little boy up into his arms and ruffled his hair. "Hey Jonah, you miss me?"

"Yeah! But I went to erm, kinda, no kinder, no erm." Jonah tried to say it as Pippa huffed loudly.

"Kindergarten." Pippa helped.

"Yeah, that. And I drawed a picture!" Jonah beamed.

"Really! That's great! did Mitch put it up on the fridge for you?" Kurt asked.

"No, he said he was busy." Jonah sulked.

"Well maybe if you ask nicely Pippa will do it for you." Kurt looked at Pippa who shook her head in distaste as Jonah stared at her hopefully, with large puppy dog eyes.

"Pweeez Pippaaaa." Jonah whined.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it, but now you owe me twice Hummel, got that?" Pippa pointed at Kurt who smiled at her gratefully.

"Sure thing." Kurt put Jonah down who quickly ran in the direction of the kitchen calling Pippa's name.

"I'll be there in a minute you little brat!" Pippa barked.

Kurt shook his head. "You shouldn't call him that; Jonah is perfectly well behaved."

"You wouldn't say that if you were the one looking after him." Pippa groaned loudly. "I almost pulled all my hair out, I'm a teenage girl Kurt, I want to paint my nails and go through my wardrobe and catch up on my knife throwing skills, not play about with a child _you _picked up!"

"I'm sorry, I know he's my responsibility, I get it, maybe I should have left him, but I couldn't I mean, what happened to him was _my_ fault." Kurt looked away, suddenly angry at himself.

Pippa sighed, her voice softening. "No Kurt, it wasn't your fault and you have to understand that. _You _saved him, in fact, if you weren't here my guess is we'd all be in a shit load more trouble with Mitch then we are now. You ground him in a way. You're his second in command."

"No, I'm more like his wife or his punching bag..." Kurt went into a cupboard under the stairs, pulling out a pair of calf length biker boots and pulling them on and zipping them up.

Pippa snorted. "Trust me Kurt; you're more man than any of us put together. You're brave and stand up to him. And that was your last complement for the week. Stand by for a whole load of insults." Pippa warned.

"Right," Kurt grinned, picking up his satchel and swinging it over his shoulder. "By the way, where is everybody?"

"Working, which is why I'm stuck with the brat and _working_ is also where you should be. Now get." Pippa ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Kurt saluted mockingly.

"Wait before you go you need your swords."

Kurt frowned. "Why, it's just a payment pick up right?"

"A payment pick up that they refused several times. If your charm doesn't work your swords will."

Kurt groaned. He hated using violence but he guessed he was the better option. Kurt was the only one who never killed. "Alright, hand em over."

Pippa sauntered off into a separate room, moments later a couple of Tsai Swords came spinning through the air, Kurt expertly catching their handles, twirling them round his fingers before sheathing them into his boots so that they were hidden.

"I never tire of that." Pippa smiled.

"I thought you were done with the compliments." Kurt said quirking an amused eyebrow.

"I was stating a fact." She shrugged. "By the way, like the new look, never seen you in leather before."

Kurt frowned in confusion before realising he was still wearing Blaine's jacket. "Erm, I heard the guy I'm seeing has a thing for leather." He dead panned.

"Uh huh." Pippa looked unconvinced. She could smell the different cologne that was on Kurt as soon as he had walked through the door. She wasn't stupid. "You know there's a bullet hole in the back, just by the shoulder blade."

"What?" Kurt shook his head. He didn't have time for this; Mitch already thought Kurt had left ages ago and time was draining away from him. "Never mind, I'll see you later." And with that, Kurt was out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Damn bitch stole my car!" Blaine cried as soon as he realised his car was missing. In its place was a black navigator.<p>

A man in overalls, who was slouched against it, instantly stood up and made his way over to Blaine. "I'm guessing you're this Anderson kid Burt told me to give the car to." The man said, handing over some car keys and a slip of paper. "Break the car and there's no guarantee that yours will return in one piece, got that kid?"

"Erm, what?" But Blaine's question fell on deaf ears for the man was already getting into his truck and driving away.

Frowning, Blaine flipped over the card that had been given to him.

_Hey Kid, Kurt told me he's borrowing your car and you are to pick it up later at the garage._

_He requested I send his car as a temporary replacement._

_Warning you now kid, if Kurt finds even a tiny splat of mud on his car he will neuter you. _

Blaine couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his face. He also couldn't help liking Kurt more and more.

* * *

><p>Kurt allowed himself to be lead down into the underground space below the Casino. He was in one of those old fashioned elevators, the one that seemed more like a cage then anything which Kurt found appropriate. His life was just that, a cage.<p>

Flanked by two men dressed in rather expensive looking suits, Armani if Kurt's knowledge was anything to go by, he was ushered down a narrow carpeted hallway and into the room that lay behind the door at the end. The room inside was filled with smoke. A snooker table was on one side of the room, several men playing round it. A personal bar could be seen on the other side, every single bar stool occupied and all eyes trained on Kurt.

Kurt snorted at how cliché everything seemed. Especially the large black leather lounge chair in which Kurt's target sat. He was a rather large man, a Cuban cigar hanging loosely form his mouth and a toothy grin plastered on his face as he took in Kurt's appearance.

"What can I do for you?" Craig drawled, his eyes roaming Kurt's body. Kurt withheld a shudder before relaxing into his character.

"Well hon, I was just wondering if I could ask for an itty... bitty... favour." Kurt moved toward him with every word, Craig lifting up a hand to stop his men from restraining Kurt as he went round the back of his chair and blew into Craig's ear.

"Leave us!" Craig ordered. The men hesitated, before the whole room cleared out, even the snooker guys abandoning their game, leaving Kurt and Craig alone.

"So babe, what's this favour you ask for?" Craig smirked as Kurt sat on the arm of his chair, playing with Craig's hair. Kurt hated this part of the job but it couldn't be avoided.

"Just a favour." Kurt leaned in closer, Craig beginning to run his fingers over Kurt's thigh.

"What kind of favour." Craig all but growled.

"This isn't a favour for me." Kurt whispered.

"Then who's it for sweetie." Craig cooed, still stroking Kurt's leg.

Kurt leaned in close, his mouth almost brushing against Craig's ear. "Mitch wants his money Craig, and he's an extremely impatient man."

Kurt felt the jolt at the mention of Mitch's name and he suddenly found his wrist being crushed by Craig's vice like hold. "I told Mitch to give me more time." Craig growled.

"I'm sorry honey, you hired us out, you pay, that's the deal." Kurt purred staying in character despite the numbing sensation going through his arm. "But I can offer a compromise if you so wish?" Craig was lucky Kurt was here tonight. If it were any of the other guys or even Mitch himself, he wouldn't have been given an alternative. Kurt hated it when people were killed, and as long as Mitch got some money then everything would be fine.

"W-what sort of compromise?" Craig stuttered.

Kurt leant closer, "You could maybe, give us an instalment if the amount is too much. You owe us three million after all, but you can just pay us pack little by little, say, a sixth of it? There will be interest of course, but the quicker you pay the less that will be." Kurt knew if Mitch didn't get all his money he'd be pissed. Kurt had made the mistake of offering people to pay in chunks beforehand. Mitch had gone ballistic. Next time Kurt made sure to bring up the topic of interest. Mitch may hate it when deadlines were skipped, but he couldn't say no to more money.

"R-really?" Craig asked.

"Mmhm." Kurt traced his fingers over Craig's chest.

"Well you see, I'd rather not pay anything at all." Craig brushed a piece of hair out of the way of Kurt's eyes. "You're a pretty little thing; it's a shame you'll have to die."

Kurt wasn't surprised when the doors opened and a few of Craig's men returned, guns out and strained on Kurt. Craig was stupid if he thought Kurt hadn't noticed the panic button installed at the back of his chair. In seconds Kurt had twisted his wrist out of Craig's hand and brought out his swords, pressing one into Craig's neck just enough to start drawing blood but not nearly enough to cause any lasting damage.

"Tell them to drop their weapons." Kurt hissed.

Craig started babbling nonsense so Kurt pressed harder into his neck. "Tell them!"

Craig nodded at his men, each of them giving each other wary looks before lowering their guns.

"Good, see that wasn't so hard." Kurt purred, standing up without releasing any pressure on his sword. "Now here's what's going to happen. You guys are going to give me what is owed and I won't decapitate your boss okay?" Kurt said patronisingly, addressing the men in the room.

They all nodded wearily, running out of the room before appearing moments later with the money. Kurt took the bag with his free hand, opening it to check the money was all there before depositing it into his satchel. All of this was done without Kurt ever having to remove the sword from under Craig's neck. Craig was going red by this point, fear evident in his eyes and sweat pouring down his face.

"Why thank you." Kurt smiled. Finally he took his sword away, Craig taking in the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "I guess I'll be going now."

Kurt knew he had a small window of time before Craig came to his senses but there was no way Kurt Hummel was going to run. Yet. Instead he sauntered away, his hips swaying slightly. It was only when Kurt had left the room and heard Craig shouting for his men to go after him that Kurt sprinted down the hallway.

Shots were fired as Kurt made his escape, dodging the bullets as best he could until he made it into the elevator, swearing as a bullet managed to graze past the back of his hand. He quickly pulled the elevator doors across and pushed the number that would lead him to the door out of this place.

The shouts and gun shots now left behind, Kurt let his façade fall, collapsing against the elevator's wall and breathing heavily. He clutched his hand to his chest, composing himself before ripping part of his shirt to create a makeshift bandage. If Kurt said he wasn't scared, he'd have been lying. Despite being in these situations often enough, he still relied on the adrenaline to keep him alive.

He was only a few floors away until he'd be out in the open again and he knew he'd have to face more men. He readied himself just as the doors opened with a ding.

* * *

><p>All of Craig's men above ground had been alerted of Kurt's attempt to exit the building. They made sure that the room where the elevator ended up in was cleared out of customers so as not to cause a scene and they were all silently waiting.<p>

How on earth had this _kid _gotten passed security with a weapon? Swords no less. Of course they usually checked for knives and guns so it didn't come as a complete shock. What was a shock though, was the fact that Kurt, a mere boy, totally fragile looking and graceful had turned out to be dangerous.

The elevator arrived, Craig's men quickly pulling the doors open. Two of them walked in, guns pointed out in front of them only to find it was completely empty.

Hanging above them, Kurt rolled his eyes. They _never _look up, the oldest trick in the book and they never look up.

"Pssst." Kurt hissed gaining their attention. Before a shot could be made however, Kurt had dropped down, kicking one of them in the crotch with a force that could easily break. The man collapsed rolling around the floor and most probably unable to stand for a while. Kurt brought round his hand so that the he punched the other in the side of the head where the handle of his sword was. Kurt brought his knee up to catch the man in the jaw as he bent forward, knocking him out instantly.

Exiting the elevator he made a dash for the exit, easily dodging blows, lashing out once in a while but only aiming to knock out not maim. The guy at the door received a hefty kick to the stomach before Kurt was out and away, money safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew there was a first aid kit at the Auto shop. He couldn't risk going home just yet. If how he felt was anything to go by, he looked a mess. Dropping off the money round Mitch's and gratefully accepting the change of clothes Pippa handed him as she opened the door in her dressing gown, he made his way to the shop.<p>

After nights such as this, Kurt always went back to his dad's shop. In a way he felt comfort knowing this is where his dad spent his retirement; fixing cars and talking with the wide variety of customers that came there. Being with his dad was altogether more rewarding but if Kurt returned home now there will be questions.

He arrived with moments to spare, quickly opening the shop and making for the nearest sink, promptly throwing up into it. This always happened when he worked. He'd go out, do the job, come back here and be sick. It was his body's way of making Kurt realise he really hated this.

It was when he was hunting around for the first aid kit that he was caught off guard.

"Out a bit late aren't we?"

Kurt spun round, bringing out one of his swords and pressing it against the intruder's neck. He vaguely made out the stranger in the gloom and when Kurt found recognition, his eyes widened in shock. Damn.

"That's a strange thing to be carrying around there Kurt." Blaine sounded amused as he pushed the tip of the sword away.

"I erm, I... I just took these up as a hobby." Kurt murmured weakly, putting the sword away. "I left something in the shop and I brought these with me just in case when I came to collect it."

Blaine knew this wasn't the case, not by a long shot but he shrugged and pretended it was a viable excuse.

"Why are you here? It's almost midnight; in fact, how the hell did you even get in? The doors're locked!" Kurt brought himself back into defensive mode, all shaking in his voice pushed back for the time being.

"I wanted my car back; I miss my baby so I thought I'd wait." Blaine shrugged, leaning against one of the work tables. "As for getting in..." Blaine searched around in his pocket before bringing out a bent bobby pin. "I have some skills."

Kurt nodded. "I hope you looked after my car."

"It's perfectly fine." Blaine got up then, moving to box Kurt in, manoeuvring the other boy against the work bench and pressing his body against him. Kurt's heart began to pick up pace as Blaine's eyes bore into his. "Which is more than can be said for my car; I assume you hotwired it to get it started?"

Kurt shuddered as Blaine gently kissed below his ear.

"I've already fixed everything so don't worry." Kurt relaxed a little when he felt Blaine's hands go to his waist and lightly stroke his sides.

Blaine hummed. This was working, he knew it. Kurt's shields had already been down when he entered the shop and weren't fully up yet. Maybe whatever Kurt had been doing beforehand had left him feeling vulnerable and in need of some sort of comfort.

Unfortunately Kurt knew where this was going and as quickly as it had begun, he brought it to a shuddering halt. He pressed his hands into Blaine's chest and forced him away, hissing as he felt the wound on his hand stretch.

Blaine looked at Kurt with worry as Kurt cradled his hand away, glaring at Blaine when he tried to reach out.

"Don't touch me." Kurt spat, trying to get further away.

"I'm not going to do anything, just let me see okay?" Blaine said sincerely. He was acting; he could do this; no attachment, no attachment...

Kurt watched Blaine for a while, before gingerly moving his arm. Blaine gently took Kurt's wrist to stop his shaking and slowly brought Kurt's hand towards him, unravelling Kurt's makeshift bandage. Kurt averted his eyes. He had seen many injuries before, but somehow because Blaine was attending to him, he didn't want to look. Maybe it was because he was dreading Blaine's reaction. Blaine was incredibly ordinary and an innocent bystander when compared with where Kurt was from.

Blaine took a sharp intake of breath before patting Kurt's shoulder and smiling when Kurt looked up. "It's not as bad as it looks, don't worry." Blaine assured him. "We just need to clean the blood away so we can see where the actual wound is. Where's the bathroom?"

Kurt nodded Blaine in the right direction, finding himself unable to speak. Blaine took Kurt's uninjured hand and led him along, turning on the lights as he entered the toilets. Blaine left Kurt standing in the middle of the room, going to retrieve some paper before wetting it so that it was damp. He then indicated Kurt give him his hand again and made to clean away the blood, making sure as to not agitate the wound.

Once cleared Blaine lifted Kurt's hand up to show him. "See, it's not that bad. You won't need stitches anyway. Where does your dad keep the first aid kit?"

"In the tool box by his work bench; it was where I was when you first saw me." Kurt explained. Blaine showed he understood, telling Kurt to stay put until he returned. When he did the first thing he took out was disinfectant.

"This'll sting." Blaine warned before applying it. Kurt tried to pull his hand away when Blaine sprayed it but with a firm grip on Kurt's arm, Blaine stopped him from moving. Once the spray had dried, Blaine wrapped Kurt's hand in a proper bandage before patting it lightly. "All done."

Kurt stared at Blaine's handy work. "You do this a lot?"

"I'm just _really _good with my hands." Blaine hinted as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act all gentlemanly then start being... suggestive."

Blaine shrugged. "It's just the way I play babe. Although I get a good reaction from you either way." Blaine winked then, causing Kurt to blush. "You know that's the second time I've helped you; as a reward I think you should put out a bit and..." Blaine pulled Kurt close again so that his breath tickled against Kurt's skin. "Give me what I want."

Kurt scoffed, yanking himself away from Blaine. "Yeah right Anderson, not on your life."

"Back to second names are we Kurt? I'm hurt." Blaine put his hand to his heart, pouting slightly eliciting a laugh from Kurt. Why is it Blaine could make him laugh in the most serious of situations? Then again why did Blaine always seem to catch him in that state in the first place?

"You haven't asked." Kurt addressed Blaine, all laughter gone only to be replaced with anxiety.

"Asked what? If I could touch your arse?" Blaine tried.

"Don't be a prick Blaine," Kurt snarled. "No, I meant you haven't asked about what happened to my hand."

Blaine merely shrugged again. "I thought if you wanted to tell me you would've done so by now." Actually Blaine already knew what had caused the wound having seen it enough times himself, the graze, a slight friction burn surrounding it. Yep, it was caused by a bullet and Blaine couldn't get caught up in the why otherwise that would mean he was starting to care.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt cocked his head to one side.

"Sure, but it might cost you."

"There's a bullet hole in your jacket."

Uh oh. "There is?" Blaine faked surprise.

"Yeah, right by the shoulder blade."

"Really? Wow, you know I bought that thing at a yard sale; it was quite hot that day you know. My father thought it was a stupid idea and wouldn't let me have it at first but it only cost ten bucks, which is pretty cheap for leather, so I thought why not. I guess the guy wanted to get rid of it. Being shot can't leave very fond memories." Blaine lied but it seemed Kurt was buying it.

"Okay." Kurt said.

Kurt followed Blaine back out into the shop, Blaine handing back Kurt's car keys.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, unsure of himself.

"No problem babe."

"No really, usually I have to deal with... just thanks." Before Kurt knew what he was doing he had leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. He turned bright red, pulling back as if he'd been electrocuted.

Blaine showed a brief glimmer of shock across his face before he smirked, snapping out of it. "I knew it, you want me."

"No, that was a mistake!" Kurt cried.

"Admit it Kurt, you _like _me." Blaine cooed.

"Good night Blaine." Kurt glared at him, pushing against Blaine's back and steering him out the shop.

"Come on babe, don't be stubborn, here I'll return the favour." Blaine spun round, pulling Kurt into his arms and hugging him tightly. He then pulled back, placing his lips against Kurt's cheek just as Kurt had done.

Kurt coughed, wriggling away. "I said good night!" and then he forced Blaine out into the cold, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the closed door for a while, hands in pockets and smirk firmly in place. His plan was working, he could feel it. The only problem was he felt himself slip up. He didn't know when, but he definitely did.<p>

It could have been when he startled Kurt and the boy had a sword pressed shakily against his throat. It might have been when he had seen Kurt was injured or when he was helping Kurt bandage it. It could have been as soon as Kurt had laughed. Or maybe it was when Kurt had looked so surprised when he had accidentally kissed Blaine's cheek.

Either way Blaine felt something and that was dangerous, very dangerous. He had a job to do; a chance to get acknowledged for once by his father. A chance to prove himself and he couldn't let stupid emotions get in the way.

* * *

><p>Kurt slid down the door, bringing his knees up to his chest and allowing his finger tips to brush his cheek where Blaine's lips had once been. He almost choked out a sob as he realised what was happening. Once again he was falling and once again it was for someone he shouldn't be. Stupid Blaine, why did he have to bring out the real Kurt? The Kurt that just wanted to be normal, just wanted to laugh and snap out the odd insult or comment or two. Who just wanted comfort and not have to do all these things.<p>

Kurt shook himself out of it. One thing he had learned about Blaine Anderson from this evening was that he was a liar. Kurt knew that as soon as Blaine had come out with the story of how he got his jacket, that he was lying. Kurt knew as soon as Blaine had mentioned the weather. People didn't put detail into stories they were recounting. Only those who wanted to make it seem real did.

Sighing, Kurt took out his cell and went to speed dial. Kurt needed to contact the one girl his age who was in the family; the one girl who knew everything. He waited for a while before the speaker erupted into sounds of someone swearing.

"Please... yes I know what time it is and I'm sorry... just... okay..." Kurt waited until the girl on the other end had calmed down before he spoke. "I need your help." Another pause, "I promise I'll buy you the entire shop I swear just please Santana I never ask much from you... thank you. What I need is for you to find out everything you can on one Blaine Anderson..."

* * *

><p><strong>More of Blaine next chapter and thanks to my reviewers and those that alerted and favourited by story. And thanks to the reviewer who didn't leave a name as well, I apologise I can't mention you here :(<br>**

yaoilover1013

leahmo34

Azrael Blood

klaine4evercrisscolfer

**Review? Maybe? Love Bertie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: Language, violence, abuse. Oh and some fluffyness.I've also noticed Kurt cries a bit. I didn't mean to have that happen but it did. Sorry. And this chapter is rather intense really. It'll be lighter next time because the Blue's Brothers are involved. You'll see ;)  
><strong>

**Those of you that read 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' it should be up either tomorrow or Thursday. I haven't been posting as often because I usually write through the night due to Insomnia and me being bored because I can't sleep. See, it's all linked. Now my parents have found out and they've put me on sleeping pills and make sure I'm in bed by ten. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p>"No don't hold it sideways you dumb ass!" Wes shouted at an unsuspecting boy. "Do you want to get the cartridge in your eye? And you, your gripping it wrong; do that and when the hammer falls back it'll take a chunk of flesh with it!"<br>"Eww gross!" The girl instantly put the gun down as Wes slapped his forehead in dismay. These new recruits were just pitiful.

"Now now, it won't hurt you, all you have to do is hold it like this, come on, that's it."

Wes turned round to find Blaine standing behind the girl he had just reprimand, his chest flush against her back and hands curling round hers to help her hold the gun properly. "That's it hon, and aim, then pull the trigger." There was a loud bang joining the rest of the shots being made in the room and the girl giggled as she hit the target. "Perfect." Blaine smiled, touching her waist as she leant into his fingertips.

"Blaine, you're meant to be teaching, not shopping for your new sex toy!" Wes snapped.

"You have your ways of teaching, I have mine." Blaine winked. "Sorry darlin' Mr Grumpy old git over there was just being mean. I think he had a deprived childhood."

"Blaaiiine, come help me out next!" another girl pouted, flicking her hair over her should and purposely holding the gun upside down.

"Sorry babe, in a second." Blaine drawled as he moved away to stand by Wes who was giving him a rather annoyed look.

"You're late." Wes said bluntly. He wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all. Blaine Anderson, next in line for the head of the Anderson family. Brilliant mind, top of his class, excellent student-teacher, almost a weapons expert and perfect in nearly every single way, if he could be bloody bothered to get out of his bedroom and stop having sex with everything that comes within a ten mile radius of his being.

"Sorry Wes, I was in the middle of something." Blaine grinned, leaning back against the wall.

"I kind of guessed when you turned up smelling like the inside of a whore house." Wes spat.

"I love you to." Blaine said. "Come on, I'm not _that _late."

"Yes, you are. You purposely missed the briefing and the proper safety instructions; you didn't want to deal with the equipment check or getting to know the new additions."

Blaine snorted. "You know I hate teaching newbies. I'm only here because my father made me. Believe it or not I'd rather be studying." Or planning a way to get into Hummel's pants.

"No Blaine, you'd rather be fucking. I'm surprised you even turned up here at all." Wes rolled his eyes as he began to walk back down the line of gunmen and women. Wes scoffed at that. They were all girls and boys here and the only reason Blaine and Wes were teaching was because they had actually surpassed the teachers.

"Aw Wes, come on man don't be like that." Blaine whined as he jogged to catch up with him.

"What do you want Blaine, because the only time you ever turn up for duty is when you want something." Wes stopped, crossing his arms and glaring at Blaine.

Blaine sighed dramatically. "Okay, you got me." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I need your help."

"No, I will not be your wing man. There you go, now we've settled that..."

"Wes, I'm being serious, this is about a mission my father gave me."

Wes's face hardened as he watched Blaine's earnest expression. It was rare that Blaine's father ever acknowledged him in any way and in a sense he was glad for Blaine, even if he thought the boss was an arsehole.

"Alright Blaine, what do you need?" Wes gave in.

"I need information on Kurt Hummel." Was Blaine's reply.

"Don't you mean Burt Hummel? Come on Blaine, he's like the most notorious mafia boss ever! How can you get his name wrong?" Wes rolled his eyes.

"No, Kurt is Burt's son."

"Burt doesn't have a son, there's his step son Finn..."

"Yeah, and he's the new boss of the Hummel-Hudson family, I know, but I want to know about _Kurt._" Blaine emphasized.

Wes frowned, thinking. "... Kurt... Well Burt did have a son, but he died when he was eight along with his mother."

It was Blaine's turn to frown. Wasn't that important information, Kurt's mother dyeing? Then why wasn't that in Kurt's file? All Blaine was given was Kurt's school, friends, academic information stuff like that but he knew personal data was missing and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt's mom being dead was important.

"What if I told you Kurt was alive?" Blaine watched Wes's face to gauge his reaction.

"Burt's son is alive!" Wes exclaimed.

"Shhh, we don't want people knowing okay?" Blaine pulled Wes out of ear shot even though nobody could hear them over the guns being fired. "The thing is, Kurt left the mafia when he was ten so I guess him now being a normal citizen meant Burt wanted to hide him otherwise he'll be a target."

"Looks like that hasn't worked seeing as your dad is sending you after Kurt. Does he want you to kidnap him or something?"

"No. I've been told to use my assets and get close to him. Apparently if Kurt trusts me, the family will, which will put me in a good position to help bring it down from the inside."

Wes snorted. "Blaine, I have no doubt that you're the right man for the job, but messing about with the alliance is dangerous, especially if this Kurt guy is as important to them as you make him out to be."

"But Wes, the Anderson family could become the ones in control, we could be on top, don't you want that?"

Wes bit his lip, thinking. "I... well that would be great... fantastic even, but what are your plans for Kurt when all this is over? Bringing down the Hummel-Hudson's isn't going to be easy and you know exactly what will happen if this succeeds Blaine, part of the mafia or not, Kurt is a part of _their_ family. You _know_ what will happen to him..."

"Of course I do Wes," Blaine snapped. "And it doesn't matter because he's just going to be another fuck off my list. That's all this is; get the Andersons on top, have some fun with pretty little Kurt and if he's lucky I'll make sure dad gives him a serving role in the family and that's all there is to it. I don't give a damn about any _feelings_ okay?"

"Look Blaine, you're a heartless bastard most of the time but you can't be serious?"

"I'm just following in daddy's perfect footsteps; I'm not supposed to care."

Wes sighed. "Wait, Kurt? The kid who came to spy on the Warblers? Fuck Blaine, you should have had him by now!"

"He's a mafia kid Wes, or at least used to be, it's going to be a lot harder than that, which is why I need your help. The information my dad gave me was shit and frankly this is your expertise."

"Blaine I..."

"Please Wes."

Wes studied Blaine. "I'll see what I can do but Blaine? Don't mess the kid up too much okay? It's fine to show a little compassion."

Blaine didn't say anything, just went back to the shooting range to help the students in their learning.

* * *

><p>Santana found Kurt in the library slaving over several calculus books. He frowned at his exercise book finding the information he had found wasn't helpful at all.<p>

"Hey Lady Lips, dug up your dirt for you." Santana announced, sliding into the seat in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked up, his calculus homework abandoned. "I'm listening."

"Blaine Anderson. His mother's from the Philippines, father is Italian. He has an older brother who is currently missing. One academic year below you, 5'8, star sign..."

"Santana, I already know he's a hobbit and I don't think his star sign will be of much use." Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Look here you walking rainbow, you're the one who phoned me at a god awful hour so shut it or I'll crack your nuts, not that you have any use for them, and I won't give you any of my very, _very,_ good sex advice."

"I d-don't n-need s-sex advice!" Kurt stammered.

Santana just smirked. "Please, you've asked me for information on _Blaine Anderson, _you must be after smexy times."

"Wait what?"

"I'll just continue with the info, shall I? Right, Blaine Anderson, AP in all his classes, speaks fluent Italian, student tutor for calculus, English and of course, Italian. Greatest gunman ever. Next in line for the family..."

"Hang on, family as in head of a household?"

"No, family as in mafia, dumbass."

"I've never heard of the Anderson family." Kurt said stunned.

"That's because you left and the Andersons have been really quiet until recently."

Damn, Kurt should have known, in a way he had, he just didn't want to believe it. There was the bullet hole in Blaine's jacket, the way he hadn't even flinched when Kurt had a sword pressed against his throat. Wait, Dalton _was _a mafia school? How could Kurt have been so stupid?

"Kurt?" Santana suddenly looked concerned.

"That bastard!" Kurt cried, everyone in the library giving him weird looks.

"Wait, does this mean you _don't _want smexy times with hobbit hotness?" Santana gave Kurt an incredulous look.

"He's in the mafia Santana! You know how I feel about the mafia! I hate them so bad... I... _fuck_." Why? Just why? Just when Kurt thought he had found someone he could trust, someone outside the family. Blaine was the only one who knew about his boyfriend situation; Blaine had been normal, Blaine had been... he was... what exactly?

"Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "I can only trust the family and people outside the mafia and, and, I..."

"Kurt, are you falling for him? Fuck Kurt."

Kurt closed his exercise book and promptly stood up. Santana reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm, stopping him. "Kurt, if he hurts you..."

"You guys mean so much to me San, I..." Just then the bell rang. Kurt gave Santana one last glance before pulling himself away and leaving the library.

* * *

><p>"Nothing? How can you have come out with nothing?" Blaine exclaimed, Wes shuffling his feet in defeat. "You're the best guy for the job! Fuck Wes."<p>

"I know and I'm sorry! But if you give me specifics, I mean, just Kurt Hummel is _too _vague."

"Fine, you want specifics? Find out about his mother and his boyfriend." Blaine's voice was rough and full of frustration as he paced back and forth in front of Wes.

"Okay, that should be fine...It's not all lost though, I've found someone you can ask. They're called Elizabeth and they work at the Lima Bean." Wes said quickly.

Blaine stopped pacing. "So this Elizabeth person knows something about Kurt?"

"That's what I heard." Wes shrugged. "Just, go and say hi."

Blaine smirked. "I think I'll do more than just say hi."

* * *

><p>"Here you are sir, enjoy your day." Kurt smiled, handing over the coffee.<p>

"Thank you." The man took it and Kurt turned to fill the next order.

Kurt was currently behind the counter at the Lima Bean, making the drinks and humming tunefully to himself. He liked this job; there was no violence, no getting under cars, just talking and having fun with the staff. To tell the truth, he only applied for the job just to get Rachel and Mercedes off his back on where he worked. Now Kurt can honestly say it was at the Lima Bean.

"Hey Kurt, I'm going on my break, can you man the register?" Rich asked him.

Kurt nodded happily. "Sure, be there in a sec."

"Thanks." Rich took his apron off as he left to go to the staff room.

Kurt took his place behind the register, opening the tray to check the amount of money that was there and pressing a few buttons as a test. "Welcome to the Lime Bean, how can I help you?"

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine's voice, trying to keep his own neutral. "Blaine. Hi. I work here now."

"What's with you?" Blaine wrinkled his nose at Kurt's icy tone.

"Would you like to order?" Kurt cocked his head to one side and gave Blaine a false smile.

"Erm, actually, I'm here to see someone," Blaine leant his arms on the counter and smiled charmingly at Kurt. "Maybe you could ah, help me out." he ran his tongue against his bottom lip and winked.

Kurt just shrugged, un-phased. "Maybe."

"I'm looking for Elizabeth, you know her?"

"Is she your new sex interest?" Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Blaine couldn't help but think Kurt looked so hot like that.

"You know you're the only one for me babe." Blaine winked again and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Follow me." Kurt picked up a clipboard and nodded to one of the girls to take over from him. He then came out from behind the counter and out through the backdoor, Blaine following him in confusion. Kurt led him out into the alley behind the coffee house and stopped, turning on Blaine with a glare transfixed on his face.

"So, where's this Elizabeth chick?" Blaine looked up and down the alley, expecting to find said woman as he leant against the wall.

Kurt watched Blaine. His curls were slightly gelled today, but still unruly nonetheless. He had a white v-neck t-shirt on that stretched perfectly across his chest. A pair of grey jeans covered his legs and the entire outfit was finished by a black leather jacket that Blaine had left open. How many of those did Blaine own?

"I'm Elizabeth." Kurt said bluntly, and he had to admit, the surprise on Blaine's face was definitely satisfying.

"What?" Blaine stood up straight, moving slightly closer to Kurt. "Kurt, what is this?"

Kurt suddenly let the anger flood gates open and started hitting Blaine on the arm with his clipboard. "You. Arsehole. I. Hate. You." With every word Kurt would swing the board, Blaine holding his hands up and leaning slightly away in defence.

"Kurt, please, calm down!" Blaine growled, snatching the clipboard from Kurt, snapping it in half and throwing it away.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Kurt was almost crying now. "How could you?"

Those tears in Kurt's eyes squeezed Blaine's heart strings. No Blaine, stop it. "Kurt?"

"You're mafia Blaine! I thought I could trust you, I thought I'd finally found someone who could... who could save me! And you turned out to be fucking mafia!" Kurt finally let out a sob, dropping his head down so Blaine couldn't see.

"Kurt, please, just, please, look at me?" Blaine took hold of Kurt's wrists and waited until Kurt's eyes were locked with his. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"You! That's what's going on. I found out Blaine, you're a mafia kid, and you've been asking around about me. You just want to _use_ me don't you Blaine? Use me, and hurt me just like... just like." Kurt sobbed again.

"No Kurt, listen I... I want to help, honestly. I was asking about you because I wanted to help you. Ever since I saw you on that bridge all I've ever wanted to do is help you. I knew you hated the mafia so I couldn't – I." Blaine tried.

Kurt just stared.

"Kurt?"

"Bullshit Blaine, that's just bullshit. You're a liar, and I trusted you, or at least I started to, I mean... I was so stupid!"

"Okay, maybe I just wanted to get into your pants at first and after I heard you actually managed to get out of the mafia I was instantly curious." At least that was slightly truthful, Blaine thought.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not some curiosity Blaine. Fuck you." Kurt pushed past Blaine making to walk away but Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back causing Kurt to stumble slightly into Blaine's chest.

"Come on Kurt, don't be like that." Blaine gently kissed behind Kurt's ear.

"Nnnggg, Blaine." Kurt whined. "Wait, no!" Kurt tried to push against Blaine but failed as all his muscles seemed to give up on him.

Blaine pinned Kurt against the brick wall, his eyes drinking in Kurt's appearance. His baby blue jumper was form flattering and his black skinny jeans just begged to be ripped from his legs along with his calf hugging Doc Martins. The brown cloth Lima Bean apron just seemed to complete the outfit and Blaine just couldn't stop his hand from reaching up to Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking it lightly while his other hand pressed against Kurt's waist. "I just want to help."

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath at the intense look being emitted from Blaine's eyes as Blaine leaned in closer, Kurt's heart beating wildly against his rib cage as his own hands ran up Blaine's chest stopping at his shoulders. Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's cheek, coming to rest like his other hand on Kurt's waist and pulling him ever closer. Kurt tilted his head back as Blaine began to suck at his neck, Kurt moaning at the sensation when Blaine's tongue swirled around the now tender spot. Blaine's lips trailed upwards creating a small path across Kurt's jaw before stopping. Confused, Kurt dropped his head back down, his now dazzling blue eyes linking with Blaine's hazel.

"Kiss me." Kurt whispered.

Blaine swallowed. "Thought you'd never ask."

In seconds Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's, biting down softly. Kurt whimpered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck when Blaine's tongue ran along Kurt's bottom lip, soothing where his teeth had once been. Slowly, tentatively, Kurt's mouth opened and Blaine's tongue slipped in, wrapping and tangling with Kurt's own. Blaine explored Kurt's mouth, running along his teeth and lapping at the insides of his cheeks. As soon as Kurt began to suck Blaine's tongue, Blaine groaned, deepening the kiss further and thrusting his hips into Kurt's. The lust and heat was increasing, and Kurt knew this was wrong, he couldn't let it continue or things will get too complicated. He couldn't allow himself to let Blaine in.

"I can't do this." Kurt murmured, pulling away.

"Yes, you can." Blaine insisted, moving to kiss Kurt again.

"No, I can't, this is wrong... I'll hurt him... I... I have to go." Kurt forced Blaine away, Blaine instantly taking Kurt's wrist.

"Kurt please, I meant what I said, I want to help you."

Kurt's eyes roamed Blaine's face, trying to find the lie but only seeing truth. "You can't help me. I'm sorry."

"Let me try, please."

Kurt just smiled at Blaine weakly, Blaine's grip loosening. Kurt bit back tears as he walked away never looking back, his heart thudding and emotions that he never thought he could ever feel seeping through him.

Blaine leant back against the wall, running a hand through his curls and sighing. He ignored the dull ache in his chest and knotting in his stomach that only appeared around Kurt. Waiting for the feeling to subside, he allowed a smug grin to spread across his face. '_Some Cupid kill with arrows some with traps._' He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Kurtie!" Jonah cried, barrelling towards Kurt and almost knocking him off his feet.<p>

"Hey!" Kurt beamed, scooping the toddler up into his arms and kicking the door closed behind him. He hugged Jonah tightly to his chest, breathing him in with a sigh. "I missed you."

"Kurtie, what's wrong?" Jonah tilted his head to one side.

"Nothing Jonah, I'm just... happy to see you." Kurt smiled. At the sight of Jonah's concerned blue eyes and shock of red hair, the memories came flooding back. Memories of blood and screaming and tears... Kurt shook his head, lowering the boy back down. "Where's Uncle Mitch?"

"You're looking at him." Came Mitch's voice.

Kurt looked up to see the man leaning in the frame of the doorway leading into the kitchen. Kurt's eyes drunk in Mitch's appearance, his wide muscled chest, deep chocolate eyes and messy hair. He was at least three or four inches taller than Kurt. The lop sided grin was charming to say the least and showed Kurt all the things he had fallen in love with. But then guilt of what he had done with Blaine came through.

"Hey honey." Mitch came over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him and planting a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt leant into it, his body relaxing instantly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurt pulled away, returning Mitch's kiss with one of his own.

Kurt thought he saw some sort of realisation and anger flash in Mitch's eyes, but then it was gone leaving Kurt thinking he was imagining things.

"Don't lie Kurt, you missed Jonah more." Mitch chuckled, tapping Kurt on the nose.

"Oh definitely, who wouldn't miss Jonah, in fact, he's a lot cuter than you." Kurt ruffled Jonah's hair as Jonah giggled.

"Stop Kurtie, that tickles." Jonah squealed.

"Ah, looks like I've got some competition then." Mitch chuckled. "But alas, it is time Kurt and I be going."

"Oh? Where to?" Kurt asked, suddenly very curious.

"A date. We haven't had one in a while so..." Mitch trailed off.

"That sounds lovely!" Just what Kurt needed to keep his mind away from Blaine. "I suppose we have a sitter?"

"Yeah the twins are home." Mitch jerked a thumb towards the living room. "They finished the job early."

"What are we doing waiting around here for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't notice it when they were out in the park. He didn't notice when Mitch pointed out the swings and suggested they relive their childhood. Kurt had refused, laughing when Mitch grabbed him round the waist and hauled him off his feet. With a little bit of persuasion Kurt agreed and spent the next half hour with Mitch pushing the swing with great force making Kurt soar through the air only to come back down again. At some point Kurt believed he were about to fly away, break free, but at that moment, enjoying himself with Mitch which he hadn't been able to do in a long time, felt too right to think about letting go.<p>

He didn't notice it when Mitch had bought Kurt ice cream and wiped some of it on Kurt's nose when Kurt tried to make a grab for it. Mitch had chuckled but his eyes said something completely different. Kurt on the other hand was too engrossed in happiness to see it, running when he saw a particularly large fluffy dog and hugging it around its neck. The god nuzzled Kurt's face before giving him a big sloppy kiss across his cheek.

"Ewww!" Kurt giggled, wiping a hand across his skin to rid it of drool. The dog only barked, turning around in a circle before pinning Kurt to the ground and bounding off when his owner called him back.

Mitch had helped Kurt up with a strong hand and swift pull, Kurt collapsing briefly against his chest. Mitch only smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand _hard_, yet still he didn't recognise the signs. Mitch allowed Kurt to talk and tell him everything Mitch had missed on the days he and Kurt hadn't been able to talk for some reason or another. Usually it was because Mitch was too busy or because they had had a fight and Kurt was too upset and hurt to do anything but curl up and repeatedly tell Mitch he was sorry.

Kurt remained oblivious when Mitch brought him into the coffee house Kurt loved so much. He sat Kurt down at the table, kissing him lightly on the cheek before walking away to fetch their orders leaving Kurt to patiently wait. Kurt twiddled his thumbs, kicking his feet back and forth against the tiled floor and humming. He couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. This was perfect; he loved the loving boyfriend Mitch much better than the hard, calculating boss Mitch. It was this part that made Kurt fall in love all over again.

'_These violent delights have violent ends...'_

* * *

><p>"God Blaine has been acting really strange lately." Jeff exclaimed as he, Nick and Trent walked towards the Lima Bean together.<p>

"When is he ever not strange?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Nick has a point." Trent shrugged. "But I see what you mean; sometimes we see him and he has this sort of, frustrated and angry, almost dangerous look about him."

"Then he's all smiles and flirtation." Jeff added.

"I think the strangest thing is that he's not spending as much time with Sebastian anymore." Trent whispered as he pushed open the door to the coffee house and all three boys entered.

"Maybe he just took Wes's advice and gave up?" Nick shrugged.

"Nick, they were fuck buddies, not lovers. Maybe Blaine was telling the truth when he said he was going to focus on his studies instead of messing around." Jeff offered in a way of an explanation.

They picked out their usual table, the staff quickly bringing over their order without them having to queue.

"I still can't get used to that." Trent looked dazed, as he stared at his usual order of hot chocolate with an extra flake and whipped cream.

"Hey, you're hanging out with mafia; it comes with the job description." Nick stretched, easing his hands behind his head and releasing a sigh.

Trent was probably one of the few of Dalton's students who weren't a part of the mafia. He knew all about it of course, being surrounded by them, but he wasn't directly involved. They still welcomed him as their own and that's what Trent loved the most about Dalton.

"Hey Nick, look!" Jeff started hitting Nick on the arm as he pointed to a table at the far side of the room. "Isn't that the kid from McKinley who came to spy on us? What's his name... Kurt!"

Nick instantly sat up, looking over towards the far side of the room to see said boy sat alone, a blissful expression gracing his features. He looked better then when they had seen him the last time.

"Do you reckon' Blaine managed to have his way with him?" Trent asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't think so; why else would Blaine change his playing about rule? Remember? It was right after Kurt had been and gone." Jeff whispered.

"But guys like Kurt always fall for Blaine." Nick frowned.

"You didn't see the guys face when he walked out of Dalton," Jeff shivered. "It was scary."

"You saw then did you? Stalker much." Nick scoffed.

"I went out for smokes okay!" Jeff cried.

"Shh, someone's going over." Trent hushed the two boys as they saw a tall handsome man walk over to Kurt and Kurt instantly beam at his approach.

"Well that explains it."

* * *

><p>Kurt sipped at his drink, delighted that Mitch had bought it for him and that they were now spending some quality time together.<p>

"I got the money you dropped off the other day." Mitch began as a way of conversation.

"Oh? Well that's good, I was hoping Pippa wouldn't take it and spend it on a room make over." Kurt joked.

"It was a thousand short." Mitch said, nonchalantly.

Kurt visibly stiffened. "Erm... I... well... um." Kurt stumbled, his hand clenching slightly around his cup. Mitch reached forward and brushed his fingers lightly against Kurt's own.

"Shhh baby, its okay, mistakes happen."

Kurt sighed in relief, missing the flash of hard emotion in Mitch's eyes.

"So, you had a nice day?" Mitch changed the subject tactfully.

Kurt was only too eager to reply. "Oh yes, it was just... perfect." Kurt breathed. "It's been so long since we've got to do something like this."

Mitch stared at the table top for a while, before looking back to Kurt. "Is that why you've been playing around with other guys, Kurt?" Mitch's voice wasn't raised, just flat and unemotional which by some degree was worse.

"W-what?" Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "I- don't, I don't..."

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Don't lie to me Kurt, I could smell him on you the moment you walked through the door. In fact, I was going to throw it off as a passing thing but it's been going on for a while now hasn't it?" Mitch's tone was still quiet, still deadly.

Kurt swallowed. He didn't understand; he'd only seen Blaine a few times. Then it hit him. The jacket, Blaine's jacket. Kurt had worn it on several occasions, mainly because it was a good undercover outfit. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." Kurt murmured, scraping his chair back and stumbling slightly before rushing off towards the restrooms.

* * *

><p>"Now that's a bit weird." Trent muttered as he watched Kurt's face slowly drop and skin instantly drain of colour so fast Trent could see it from here.<p>

"What is?" Nick asked.

"Nothing."

Trent carried on watching as Kurt stood up and almost ran to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, the guy Kurt had been with followed after him.

* * *

><p>Kurt had both hands on either side of the sink, gripping the white ceramic so hard, his knuckles turned white. No! No! No! This couldn't happen, Mitch was good to him, Mitch protected him, Mitch cared and now Kurt had blown it. Again. He had gotten off lightly over the money and now the whole thing with Blaine... Kurt was a terrible, terrible person.<p>

The door swung open and Kurt jumped, turning to see Mitch standing there, his face passive and arms crossed over his chest. Though Kurt was actually quite tall, he felt tiny in comparison to his boyfriend who right now seemed to be towering over him.

"Mitch I-"

Kurt was instantly cut off when Mitch slammed him against the wall, Kurt crying out in pain as his back smacked against it with a sickening crunch.

"You're what Kurt? Sorry?" Mitch snarled.

"Get off me!" Kurt hissed and Mitch just pushed into him.

Kurt grimaced, his hands going up to clasp around Mitch's wrists as Mitch's hands pressed into Kurt's shoulders.

"I do everything for you Kurt, I keep your family and your friends safe, I took in that brat because you begged me to, begged me like a baby not to kill him and for WHAT?" Mitch yelled, pulling Kurt forward then shoving him back into the wall again making Kurt wince. "To have you disobey me? To have you fail in an order? The job was easy Kurt!"

"Fuck you Mitch; you don't know the half of it, you don't know what I've had to go through to get your blood money!" Kurt was crying now, tiny tears of frustration that trailed down his cheeks and fell delicately from his chin.

"No Kurt, you were too soft like you always are! I shouldn't have let you sign that fucking contract, I should have left you to die, I should have known you were completely useless." Mitch spat.

That did it, Kurt saw red and he lashed out, kicking Mitch away from him.

"Don't you dare tell me I'm useless!" Kurt shouted. "I don't deserve this shit Mitch, I work hard, I do whatever you say and all you do is fucking over react!"

Mitch was shaking now, his hands and teeth clenched. He lunged at Kurt, Kurt ready to push him away again but Mitch grabbed his wrists with bruising force, pinning Kurt to the wall again.

"Let me go!" Kurt all but screamed, writhing about as he tried to free himself.

Mitch brought his arm away, swinging it round and hitting Kurt across the face with the back of his hand. The slap rang out through the almost empty toilets, Kurt's head turned away from the force as he was stunned into silence. Mitch then gripped Kurt's hair, harshly pulling his head back so Kurt had to stare into his fire filled eyes. Kurt's lip had split and blood had started to stain them purple.

"Now you listen to me you slut, seeing as this isn't just about the money." Mitch spat, giving Kurt's hair a particularly hard tug making Kurt cry out. "Here's what's going to happen." His hand moved to Kurt's neck, searching out the hickey that Blaine had left there and pressing into it, ultimately choking him. "You're going to do as I say, okay?" Kurt didn't answer. "I said, OKAY!" Mitch hit Kurt again, this time with greater force and Kurt whimpered, nodding. "Good. Now Kurt, if I find out you've been messing about with other guys again it'll be a breach of your contract and I'll kill them."

Kurt shook his head. "No, please!"

Mitch just smirked. "That's right, those friends you love so much? I'll kill them. Those who aren't mafia anyway."

"I promise Mitch, please, I'm sorry." Kurt trembled. "Please. I'll do anything."

"Then let's make sure you do." Mitch twisted Kurt's wrist until it clicked, Kurt leaning forward because of the pain giving Mitch the perfect opportunity to knee him in the stomach. Kurt gasped as all oxygen left his lungs and he collapsed to the floor. Mitch gave Kurt one harsh kick to his side before crouching down to grip Kurt's hair again and forced his head back.

"I let you off lightly Kurt, you know that?" Mitch cooed softly.

"I know... I'm s-sorry." Kurt hiccoughed.

"Good boy. Once you've collected yourself I expect you back at the house." Mitch kissed Kurt lightly before standing up and leaving Kurt to curl up on the cool white tiles that lay beneath him.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we should check the toilets." Trent said, suddenly cutting off the conversation.<p>

"What?" Nick looked at Trent as if he'd grown another head.

"That guy Kurt was with left twenty minutes ago." Trent explained.

"So?" Jeff wrinkled up his nose.

"Kurt hasn't left the toilets yet."

Nick and Jeff gave each other looks before all three boys stood up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt had managed to pull himself into a sitting position against the wall. He kept taking deep breaths, calming himself as he cradled his wrist to his chest. His face stung and his side hurt like a bitch, his arm was the worst though, he was pretty sure it was sprained, fractured at the worst. Kurt had been angry at first, but now he was ashamed, guilty even. He had betrayed Mitch, he hadn't done the job right and had kissed Blaine, not that Mitch knew that. Kurt had just felt so isolated from his boyfriend and today had been fun. It made Kurt realise why he had fallen in love with Mitch in the first place. It's a shame they both had to ruin in.<p>

Kurt didn't notice the door open or the three boys in Dalton uniforms enter until one of them spoke up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trent asked, crouching down to Kurt's eye level.

Kurt looked up, Trent taking a sharp intake of breath at the sight of Kurt's split lip and already forming bruise across Kurt's cheek bone. There were red finger imprints around Kurt's neck and Trent could already see the swelling on Kurt's wrist.

"Did that bastard do that to you?" It was Nick who spoke up, a glare on his face and hands itching to hit something.

"No. I deserved it." Kurt whispered. "I'm his boyfriend and I cheated... I failed him." Not a lie.

"Kurt, whatever you did, you don't deserve this." Jeff came to join Trent on the floor.

Kurt looked up in surprise. "You know my name?"

"Yeah, you came to spy on us that time. It's sort of hard to forget such a failed spy attempt." Nick joked trying to lighten the mood. "I'm Nick, that guy there is Jeff and that's Trent."

Kurt only then managed to take in the uniform and found himself trying to get away from them. They know, Blaine told them, they know Kurt used to be mafia.

"Hey now, calm down, we're not going to hurt you, it's only show choir after all." Jeff soothed, Kurt instantly relaxing.

Kurt quirked a weak smile. "Yeah."

"That guy, your boyfriend." Trent said slowly. "Does he hit you a lot?"

Kurt took a while to answer. "... Sometimes." Usually Kurt wouldn't tell anyone, but they had _seen, _and there was no point in lying further.

"Why do you let him? Why don't you leave him?" Nick questioned, evidently confused.

"Because I love him." Not a lie?

"Even though he hurts you?" Trent gave Kurt an incredulous look.

"I told you, I deserved it!" Kurt snapped. He was getting agitated now.

"But why?" Jeff pushed.

"I just do okay!" Kurt made to stand up, hissing in pain causing all three boys to reach out to help him. "I'm fine, don't touch me!" Kurt hit their hands away, the pressure on his wrist becoming too much and he cried out from the pain.

"You should get that looked at." Trent said calmly.

"I don't need your help, please, just leave me alone." Kurt's angry words ended in a sob.

All three boys looked at each other in concern before Trent stepped forward. "At the very least take our numbers."

"I don't..." Kurt began.

"No, we insist." Jeff pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, it was just a science sheet anyway, and promptly found a pen. "Just in case you need any help."

Help, Blaine had offered that too.

"You hardly know me." Kurt whispered.

"Doesn't mean we don't want to help." Nick smiled, adding his name and number to the list swiftly after Trent and Jeff had added theirs.

"I don't understand..." Kurt shook his head.

"Kindness doesn't need to be understood. I'm guessing you can't tell your friends about this huh?" Jeff guessed.

"...No, I can't." Kurt admitted.

"Well, now that we know you don't need to carry the burden. Some people find comfort in strangers." Nick smiled reassuringly, handing Kurt the piece of paper. Kurt stared at it for a moment, before reluctantly taking it and stuffing the paper into his pocket.

"Kurt, just one last thing," Trent stood forward and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Whatever you did, no matter how bad, he shouldn't be allowed to hurt you, okay?"

Kurt thought about Trent's words all the way home.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Mitch in the kitchen, leaning against the work top and reading a newspaper.<p>

"You're late." Mitch commented.

"And whose fault is that?" Kurt said bitterly, opening up a cupboard and taking out a saucepan.

Mitch lowered his newspaper and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kurt turned to glare at Mitch with his good hand on his hip. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have reacted that way, you were right, I'm sorry."

Kurt was not expecting that and he raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes."

Kurt blinked. "Okay." He smiled, but Mitch didn't return it.

"You still cheated on me Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I know, and for that I am sorry, I mean really sorry. I do love you, you know?"

"I know." There was a long pause where nobody really said anything. "I've got your new assignment."

Kurt swallowed his back to Mitch as he got ingredients out for cooking.

"Yeah?"

"It's the swing house; I need you to get information on the family that owns it."

Kurt froze. "Mitch, no." Kurt spun round, his face stony. "There is no way I'm going back to the swing house, not after what happened last time."

"Kurt you will do what I tell you to." Mitch's voice dropped and his eyes darkened.

Kurt just stubbornly shook his head. "No Mitch, you know how I feel about that place, you know what they'll do to me if they find out who I am."

"Either you go, or I send one of the others." Mitch warned.

"How about you send no one?" Kurt raised his voice, slamming down a metal spoon onto the work top.

"Kurt, this really isn't up for discussion, you're going and that's final."

"No, it's not. Remember what you told me; remember how you said no one will go back there out of principal! You promised me! I had your word!" Kurt yelled.

"I think you lost my word after you got off on another guy!" Mitch shouted, standing up to his full height. This conversation was not going well.

"I didn't get off on him! We only kis..." Kurt quickly cut himself off.

Mitch stared him down. "How's that arm of yours Kurt? Sure looks mighty sore."

* * *

><p>Pippa opened the front the door and shuffled inside. She closed it with a sigh, dropping her bag onto the floor and untying her hair, allowing her golden locks to flow freely as she shook them out. She then removed her twin knives from the holster round her hips, slipping out another set from the holders by her calves and her arms. She kicked off her converses and stretched.<p>

"Oi, terrible two, get down here!" She called up the stairs knowing that Kurt should nearly be finished with dinner by now. Kurt always stayed over on Fridays, and he always cooked. It was coincidentally on Fridays everyone seemed to make it back home from their jobs early; it was the only time they really ate together. The work was split up so much that people usually ate at different times. Just not Friday. That's how much everybody loved Kurt's food.

Pippa checked her watch only to realise there was still at least half an hour before everybody else started turning up. Looks like she didn't have to call for the twins after all. She shrugged, oh well, it'd do the twins good to get away from that TV screen.

Pippa made her way to the kitchen only to find the door closed shut and Jonah sat outside it, his legs drawn up to his stomach and his chin resting on his knees.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Kurt kick you out because you were being annoying?" Pippa kicked Jonah's foot lightly to gain his attention.

"No, Kurtie and Uncle Mitch are fighting again." Jonah dropped his head back down, sulking. "They were throwing stuff..."

Pippa bit her lip, only then noticing the muffled noises coming from the kitchen.

Just then the twins arrived. "Hey, what's going on?" Luke questioned seeing Pippa outside the kitchen and Jonah sat on the floor.

"Kurt kick you guys out because you were getting in the way?" Mac teased. It was true; Kurt hated people being around him when he was cooking.

The sound of smashing and a muffled yelp moved them into action, Pippa shoving the door open and Luke and Mac following close behind.

The room was filled with shattered plates and mugs, pasta littered across the floor but luckily the cutlery and knives still remained in place. This time. Mitch had Kurt held up against the refrigerator by the front of his shirt, both red faced and panting, both sending daggers towards each other. Kurt had a large bruise across his cheek and already scabbing over lip telling them that injury at least had happened earlier. He had a new cut however, just above his eye and Pippa couldn't help but notice the purple swelling around his wrist.

Mitch himself had managed to get hurt to, a long red trail of blood across his cheek and a bruise forming on his jaw. At least Kurt had managed to get a good hit in before Mitch took control.

"Mitch," Luke said in a soothing tone. "Put Kurt down."

Mitch didn't register the comment at first. When he did, he slowly lowered Kurt to the ground then let go. Kurt had to instantly try and support himself on the fridge, Pippa running to his aid to keep him from falling forward. Luke and Mac subtly moved to widen the gap between Mitch and Kurt as Mitch moved further back, scowling.

"I think Kurt shouldn't stay the night." Mac suggested, only thinking that things will get worse before they get better.

Mitch didn't say yes or no to that statement. "You're going Kurt, or there _will _be consequences."

Pippa and the twins watched with confusion as Mitch stormed out of the destroyed room before turning their attention back to Kurt.

"You should get that arm looked at." Luke pointed out.

"Its fine guys, really, I'm fine." Kurt insisted.

Pippa sighed. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Kurt had avoided everyone in the house, going straight to his room and locking the door behind him before he could be seen. That didn't mean nobody knew he was home. Burt had come up knocking on Kurt's door, asking why Kurt was back so early. Kurt had just said something about not feeling well. There were several more questions before Burt gave up and left, making a mental note to corner Kurt tomorrow instead.<p>

Sighing, Kurt went to take out the sheet of paper the Dalton boys had given him. He had half the mind to throw it away until a separate strip of paper caught his eye as it floated down to the ground. Frowning, Kurt bent down to pick it up and quickly turned it over.

Blaine's name was scribbled on the underside, his number above it. Sneaky bastard must have put it in Kurt's pocket when they were having their moment. Shaking his head, Kurt placed both sets of numbers on the cabinet beside his bed. He then collapsed onto the mattress, his limbs suddenly heavy and eyelids drooping. He didn't bother to get changed.

_Blood, blood, everywhere there was blood... and the screams... the gunshots... the crying. There was shouting now, and all Kurt could think about were their faces, his face. The pain the blood..._

Kurt bolted upright, a cold sweat running down his skin and feeling as if he had been sat on by an elephant. His right shoulder killed, along with his stomach and his arm was throbbing. Kurt promptly stood up, running to the bathroom to be sick. He cleaned himself up and made it back to the bedroom. He couldn't stop the shaking as his eyes searched his room for something...

Then he spotted it. Blaine's jacket. With an unsteady hand, Kurt picked it up, burying his face in the soft leather and breathing it in. It still smelt like Blaine. Kurt sobbed, going to grab his phone. He could contact Mercedes, maybe Rachel; they were always the ones to cheer him up, even if they didn't know the reason why Kurt was so upset. But then Kurt got another idea, it was crazy and he didn't know why he did it.

Kurt picked up one of the pieces of paper and dialled a number. It rung for a while until someone picked up.

"_For fuck's sake, do you know what the time is you dumb shit!"_ Came the irritated voice from the other line.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt said nervously.

"_Kurt? Is that you?" _The harshness had left Blaine's voice and now it sounded... worried?

"Y-yeah, I err, I..." And then Kurt couldn't take the pressure behind his eyes anymore and burst into tears.

"_Hang on; I'll be there as soon as I can."_

* * *

><p><strong>There we are. I think I'm being too mean. Am I being too mean? You tell me. Blaine was a bit of a douche at times, but that's just because he's majorly conflicted. I promise you'll slowly find out more about why Kurt puts up with Mitch but Kurt does fight back. Sort of.<br>**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! They really make me feel better :) **

PrettyLittleScars

Azrael Blood Cloverifique

WhatKatyDidNext

SeptemberEnds911

**Once again, thanks! Tell me what you think? I might get a few more ideas that way... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have exams all next week and they're only mocks so at the moment I'm still kinda freaking out. The good thing is I have basically no homework. I'm not sure about this chapter, my medical knowledge is pretty bad so ignore that bit if you know I was completely and utterly wrong. **

**WARNINGS: Violence and language basically**

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine had reached Kurt's house, two hours had past. He parked a little down the street so as not to draw too much attention towards himself and fumbled with his keys. Hearing Kurt's distressed voice had done something to him, and he once again hid the feelings away. This was the perfect chance to get Kurt to trust him that much more. He couldn't let his guilt of using Kurt to get in the way of that, could he?<p>

Blaine stepped out and made his way over to the Hummel-Hudson home. It wasn't anything special as Blaine would have assumed. Burt had been a boss therefore he should have some sort of mansion like Blaine's own dad. Apparently Burt preferred the simple things in life; or he didn't want to be obvious.

Blaine contemplated trying the front door then Burt came to mind and he thought better of it, going round to the back of the house. A single light could be seen in the left hand side window and Blaine hoped that was Kurt's room.

A tree nearby had a massive over hanging branch. If Blaine judged it right, he'd be able to jump on the window sill on the right hand side of the house before reaching up to grab the drainpipe and shifting himself over to what he believed to be Kurt's room.

"Hmm, totally doable." Like Kurt, Blaine couldn't help but add.

Blaine dusted his hands together before beginning his start on the tree. He swung from branch to branch then, as planned, grabbed the gutter and made his way over to the window where he saw the light on. He crouched on the sill, lightly tapping against the glass until the curtains were pulled back. Kurt's eyes widened as he quickly opened the window and Blaine climbed in.

The first thing Blaine took in was Kurt's room. It didn't look like a normal teenage boy lived most of his life here. It was too meticulously laid out, a bed in the middle, vanity tucked away in one corner and shelves of books against one wall. No clothes lay scattered around the room like in Blaine's room, and the colour scheme definitely worked. In fact, this entire room just screamed Kurt. Wait, Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt for the first time and instantly reached out to cup his face between his hands. He scanned Kurt's red puffy eyes, likely from crying. He then gently ran a thumb over the purpling bruise spreading across Kurt's cheek, moving it slowly to caress his split lip and all the way back up to the cut above Kurt's eyebrow. Blaine didn't say anything, just moved forward to brush his lips against Kurt's skin but Kurt moved away. Blaine frowned, reaching to grab Kurt's shoulder when Kurt flinched.

"Sorry." Blaine spoke for the first time.

"It's okay." Kurt whispered. "I asked you to come over so..."

Blaine nodded, before reaching to tug at the bottom of Kurt's pyjama top, Kurt grasping his wrist to stop him. "Can I see?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a reassuring look.

Kurt slowly pulled his hand away. "Just, be careful, especially near my wrist."

Blaine frowned. "What's wrong with your wrist?"

Kurt didn't say anything, leaving Blaine to roughly turn him so he could see. Blaine grabbed Kurt's forearm, making sure he didn't touch the sore part of Kurt's wrist. The movement still seemed to hurt Kurt as he openly grimaced.

"Oh God." Blaine murmured.

"Do you, do you think it's... broken?" Kurt didn't want to face it if it was. If he didn't have the use of his arm, he couldn't work. If he didn't work, Mitch will find other ways for Kurt to be useful.

"I don't know Kurt. You should really get this checked out." Blaine said with unhidden concern.

"I can't, if I go to the hospital again they'll figure it out!" Kurt cried, moving his arm away and turning so he was facing the wall, his uninjured arm wrapped around his stomach. "Last time they thought it was my dad."

"How many times have you been hospitalised Kurt?" Blaine moved up behind him, carefully placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder and gently pulling away Kurt's shirt to view the purpling bruise starting at Kurt's shoulder blade and circling over his shoulder.

"... seven... in five months."

Blaine exhaled, twisting Kurt round to face him. "Do you trust me?"

"Come again?" Kurt blinked, slightly confused.

"I said; do you trust me?"

Kurt contemplated this for a while. "...No."

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

><p>Thad did not take too kindly to being woken up at two in the morning, especially not by Blaine hammering down his door. He didn't want to greet the curly haired boy in general. Sometimes he thought being his friend was a curse and when he opened the door he allowed it to slam into the wall as he glared at the two boys in front of him.<p>

"Thought you'd show off your new fuck toy Blaine?" Thad snapped, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Blaine just rolled his eyes and barged his way through.

Kurt stood nervously on the doorstep as Thad looked down at him with a pointed look. "Well?" Thad raised an eyebrow.

Kurt set his face to something steelier. "I'll have you know I'm not Blaine's fuck toy. I find him absolutely detestable and think he's a complete arsehole."

"Thank god for that, someone with fucking brains." Thad threw his hands in the air. "If I wasn't so damn tired I'd show more surprise, actually, I don't really give a shit so unless you want a door in your face I suggest you come in."

Kurt was about to argue then thought better of it as he stepped into the mansion castle type thing, seriously, this place was huge!

"This better be good Anderson or I'll be having your balls on a stick." Thad growled.

"Actually it is. I need you to have a look at Kurt's wrist; it may be broken." Blaine explained.

"Then why doesn't he go to a fucking hospital instead of you pissing me off."

"Because you're decidedly better then a hospital."

Thad sighed. "Fine, give me your arm." Thad instructed.

Kurt stared at him warily so Thad rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm himself, handling Kurt roughly while inspecting his injury.

"What the hell?" Kurt hissed when he finally had his arm back.

"We'll need to give it an X-ray, but it'll be impossible while it's still swollen like that. I'll get some ice; you sit him down in the drawing room."

Blaine obliged, moving Kurt into one of the many rooms in Thad's house. He lowered Kurt into one of the leather arm chairs taking the one next to his.

"You bring your 'friends' here often?" Kurt murmured.

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

"He called me your new fuck toy." Kurt refused to look at Blaine, playing with the bottom of his jumper.

Blaine reached over to grip Kurt's chin, turning his head so Kurt had no choice but the look at him. "Kurt, Thad is just grumpy because I woke him up. Yes, most of time when I'm with a guy or girl the Warblers don't know they instantly think I'm sleeping with them..."

"Are you?" Kurt cut in.

Blaine swallowed. "Yes."

Kurt scoffed, yanking his head away from Blaine. "Figures."

Blaine bit his lip. He didn't know why he did it, but Blaine decided to open up to Kurt. Tonight Kurt had opened up to him and he guessed he just owed him one. "Kurt, I don't know how to care."

Kurt stared with wide eyes at Blaine. "What do you mean?"

"For me sex is just that, sex. I haven't fallen in love with anyone in a long time Kurt. I've lost the ability to feel anything and now I just... I don't care anymore."

Kurt was about to say something when Thad returned, instantly pressing the ice pack onto Kurt's wrist without warning, Kurt crying out and squirming in response. No more words were said until the swelling had gone down and Kurt was in the X-ray room.

* * *

><p>"Why are you going through all this trouble for this guy Blaine? Don't look at me like that; all of us know you've not been as <em>active<em> as you usually are. Kurt turned up weeks ago, and you never go to this much trouble to get into someone's pants." Thad said while he and Blaine watched Kurt behind the safety of a glass screen.

Blaine didn't say anything, just watched Kurt as he lay still on the cold table, waiting for the special camera to finish taking images of his wrist.

Then realisation hit. "You like him!" Thad cried. "Shit, _the _Blaine Anderson has been whipped!"

"I have not!" Blaine snarled. "This is all for completely selfish reasons."

"Like what?"

Blaine had to tell Thad, there was no escaping it. He couldn't allow his future underlings to think he was soft. If Blaine showed any emotion then that would be it, he'd be seen as weak. So that's what he did, he told Thad exactly what his plan was. He told him everything except about Kurt's boyfriend. Thad didn't need to know about that.

"You bastard." Thad chuckled. "You're going to make him feel safe then rip the ground right from under his feet. I take my hat off to you; I knew you were heartless but this, this is just... you're going to be as good a boss as your dad is I assure you. Congratulations, I hope you're happy."

Blaine should be. But he wasn't.

"It's a clean break." Thad said, hanging the X-ray in front of a light. "I'm surprised you weren't in complete agony." Thad turned to Kurt completely bemused.

"Well I took pain killers and I've kinda had... worse." Kurt admitted.

"It looks as if someone has just... snapped it." Thad hinted, looking suspiciously at Blaine.

"When can you fix it?" Blaine asked.

"Well I'll just have to put the bone back in place and staple it but it should heal within a few months." Thad shrugged, dropping the subject of how Kurt may have broken it.

Kurt swallowed. "A f-few months? Wait, _you're _going to fix it?"

"Don't look so sceptical, I'm better than any surgeon, why else would the Anderson's recruit me into their family? And besides, there's no waiting list where I'm concerned, I can have you all fixed and in a cast by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Blaine found Kurt waiting outside a pre-school. His wrist was in its cast, several signatures scribbled across it already, probably all his friends from school. His bruises were successfully covered, and Kurt was smiling brightly as a small boy with orange hair came barrelling towards him. The boy flung his arms around Kurt's leg before Kurt lifted him up into his arms. The boy was laughing looking over Kurt's shoulder where he noticed Blaine. He turned to whisper something into Kurt's ear causing Kurt to turn round and see Blaine for the first time.<p>

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile before mouthing 'Hi' and waving weakly.

Blaine raised a hand, smiling back and nodding in greeting.

* * *

><p>"So, how long have you had the kid?" Blaine asked.<p>

They were sat on a bench, carefully watching Jonah as he played in the park with the other children.

Kurt brought his coffee to his lips, something Blaine had brought him to help with the cold. "It was two years ago, at the swing joint." Kurt began. "I had just started going out with Mitch and was tagging along to one of his jobs for the first time. I was curious about what he did.

We were supposed to be negotiating peace terms. At least that's what Mitch had told me." Kurt swallowed, leaning forward slightly as he focused on Jonah. A girl had fallen over and was crying. Jonah crouched down to see if she was okay. A few seconds later the girl was on her feet and laughing as Jonah chased her round the swing set.

"The joint was run by the Russian mafia at the time. Jonah was the son of one of the family members there. He was about three and instantly latched onto me. His mother found it rather amusing and she and I instantly got along. We talked while Mitch and the other men higher up in the family 'negotiated terms'.

I didn't know what was going on until the screams broke out. Mitch hadn't taken me along to arrange peace; he took me along to witness a _massacre_. Later he told me it was to harden me to things I'll have to do. Of course I never kill, never wanted to really.

They came out of nowhere, the hit men along for the job with Mitch. They were ruthless, heartless; killing everybody left right and centre. There were children there Blaine, children and women! This was the extinction of a family that had got in the way of another."

"Kurt..." Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee, indicating for him to continue.

"I didn't understand what was happening until Jonah's mother was killed in front of my eyes. I felt her blood splatter across my face before she collapsed. Jonah was crying then and I saw the gunman point the weapon towards him. I acted before I even knew what I was doing. I was on my knees pulling Jonah into my arms, holding him close to my chest.

I looked up; my face streaked with tears and blood and I found Mitch standing over me.

'He's the last one Kurt.' He told me. 'Let go and I can finish the job.'

The rest of the hit men were surrounding me by then, their weapons lowered, each of them drenched in blood along with the walls and the floor. Bodies lay everywhere, and the smell, Oh god it was... I wanted to be sick so bad.

'You told me we were asking for peace.' I managed to say.

'Kurt, you have to learn that in this job there is no peace, only a fight to the top. Now, get away from the boy.'

I said no, so he hit me across the face with the butt of his gun. He told me he wasn't going to tell me again; I had to move or die.

'He's just a kid Mitch, what does it matter?'

'Don't be stupid Kurt, when he's older he'll be a problem. Now _let go!'_

'No.' Another strike from Mitch had me pulling Jonah even closer. I begged Mitch now. I didn't care how much of a fool I was, all I knew is that I didn't want him to kill Jonah. 'Please Mitch, please. He's just a kid.'

'So are you Kurt, but it won't stop me from killing you. It's a good thing you left your family; you're a _disgrace_.'

At the sound of him cocking the hammer I broke. 'I'll sign the contract, just please don't kill him!'

After that everything was a blur. He took me back to his along with Jonah asleep in my arms. I put him in the guest room before Mitch was dragging me out. He hit me, threw me around a bit all the while shouting at me, telling me how ungrateful I was. He told me I was lucky that he was such a compassionate person. He forced me to sign the contract, the pen pushed roughly into my hand. He then beat me until I passed out. The next time I woke up I was in hospital with several broken ribs and internal bleeding.

The main thing was I had saved Jonah. After that he lived with Mitch. I was wary at first but he never laid a hand on him. It was then Mitch got the idea to start recruiting.

He'd roam the streets looking for teenagers who had been kicked out or looking for refuge. He took them in, made them sign a contract similar to mine before he trained them. They saw him as their saviour, but really he was just taking advantage of them. He made them work for him, going out to do the easy jobs on his behalf. If they didn't do it right, he'd hit them.

I couldn't allow that to continue, so as his second in charge I had an argument over it with him. He beat me again that night, but I'd won. He never hurt them again. Instead he directed all anger at me because that's what we agreed upon. It was my job as the sort of mom to step in to protect them, even if some are the same age as me or older but I had been dealing with Mitch a lot longer so it didn't matter to me."

Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's cheek, wiping away a tear Kurt hadn't realised he'd let go. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's hand, the warmth of it calming him somewhat. Blaine's eyes met his and Kurt leaned closer until their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, stroking his hair as Kurt lay back into his chest.

"This contract; what is it about?"

Kurt took in a shaky breath. "It's... a working contract of sorts. The kids just have to do jobs for Mitch for about six years, but my contract is different. I gave up myself to Mitch completely. I have to do everything he says no questions asked. In return he'll protect me and make sure what happened to Jonah's family doesn't happen to mine."

"And what happens if you break it?"

"He'll kill my friends." Kurt choked out.

Blaine began to rub circles into Kurt's lower back. Kurt knew it was wrong, knew that he was betraying Mitch, knew that if he found out Kurt had breached his contract... but with Blaine he felt safe, secure, even if Blaine didn't really care about him. It was the feeling he wanted.

"I have a job to do. At the swing joint." Kurt whispered.

Blaine abruptly stopped his movement against Kurt's back.

"I don't want to go, not after what happened last time and Mitch had promised me he wouldn't send me back there. I guess it's my punishment for cheating. What's worse is it's going to be so difficult with my arm in a cast."

Blaine bit his lip, thinking for a while. "Kurt, maybe I... Let me go with you. I can help."

Kurt stared at him then. "Blaine you can't!"

"Just don't tell Mitch, he'll never know! I'll only help until you're arm is fixed."

Kurt rubbed his eyes before he answered. "I guess its okay."

It was only then he spotted Jonah talking to someone Kurt had never seen before. They were wearing a long coat, the collar drawn up to hide most of their face, a hat drawn down over their forehead and dark glasses covering their eyes. Instantly alarm bells were ringing and Kurt was on his feet in seconds. He ran over to Jonah the person noticing him and quickly leaving before Kurt could reach them.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, but they were gone before Kurt could catch them.

He crouched down to Jonah's height, a hand on his shoulder and concern showing on his face. "What did they want Jonah?"

"Nothing Kurtie, they just asked if I was on my own." Jonah kicked at the ground just as Blaine joined them.

"Jonah, you have to promise me, never ever talk to strangers okay?" Kurt said sincerely.

"But it's strange men who are bad, not ladies." Jonah looked confused as Kurt turned to Blaine, worrying his lip.

"No Jonah, ladies can be bad too. If anything like that happens again, you run, you run and find me or a police officer or go and find a crowded place okay?" Kurt said.

"But loads of grownups are here, so it's fine." Jonah whined.

"Just please Jo, I was so scared, if they had taken you..." Kurt pulled Jonah towards him and hugged the boy close. "Don't do that again okay?"

"Okay Kurtie."

"Good boy."

It was Blaine who picked Jonah up leaving Kurt to give him a quizzical look.

"You need to rest that arm of yours." That wasn't all that Blaine was thinking about. Kurt looked really ill.

* * *

><p>"No Blaine, we are not wearing Stetsons, we'll look like we've stepped right out of Broke Back Mountain." Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

Blaine turned away from where he was looking in the shop mirror to pout at Kurt. "But I look really good as a cowboy." A couple of the shop attendants waved flirtatiously at Blaine and Blaine waved back before turning back to Kurt with his arms open. "See?"

Kurt shook his head, taking the Stetson off Blaine's head and putting it back on its hat stand. "What we need is a Homburg Hat or Fedora." Kurt mused, moving down the lines of hats.

"Isn't that too stereotypical?" Blaine wrinkled his nose. "Next you'll put me in a pin striped suite and give me a pocket hanky."

"It's mafia Blaine; last I checked they loved their traditions. You're from the Italian branch as well so you should now all this." Kurt picked out two hats that he seemed happy with and passed them over to the shop attendant who insisted in following them around. "Right, where are the changing rooms?"

"Right this way sir." The shop attendant led the way, Kurt listing all the things he wanted her to bring him before sending her away. She returned swiftly, with several suits.

"Here, try this on." Kurt shoved a purply looking suit at Blaine who began to protest but thought better of it when he saw the look on Kurt's face.

"No, no that won't do." Kurt said when Blaine had put it on.

Out of fifty suits Kurt made Blaine try on, he only liked one of them. The last one.

"Hmm, yes, it's a good colour."

"It's black Kurt."

"Sits on the shoulders nicely," Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's sides like he usually did when assessing fittings. "Hang's beautifully off the waist. Should go well with a shell coloured shirt and long black tie." He then looked up at Blaine's face smiling. "Perfect."

Before he knew what was happening, Blaine had pulled Kurt back into the fitting room, promptly pulling the purple curtain across and pressing Kurt against the mirror.

"Blaine, what are you-"

"Just be quiet and let me kiss you." Blaine devoured Kurt's lips, shoving his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth, moaning loudly when Kurt began to suck on it. Kurt thrust forward slightly, Blaine pushing into him further as Kurt put his non plastered hand through Blaine's curls.

"Mr Hummel? I've brought the glasses." A voice called out, instantly breaking the boys apart.

"Cock block." Blaine mumbled as Kurt pushed him away and left the changing rooms.

"Ah, wonderful, I'll take two pairs of these." Kurt handed back the dark sunglasses just as Blaine joined him.

"What's with the shades?"

"I'm going for a Blues Brothers theme." Kurt revealed his master plan, a twinkle in his eyes. "And you're the short one."

Blaine blanched. "Are you suggesting..."

"Not in so many words no. But you are short." Kurt handed over a credit card as he paid for his purchases.

Blaine placed his chest against Kurt's back and blew in his ear. "Not so short I can't take you here and now."

"Blaine!" Kurt blushed. "I am not one of your whores."

"Of course not Kurt, my whores are usually free and I've come to find you're extremely expensive."

"How so? Thank you." Kurt took his bags from the girl behind the register and turned to leave the shop.

"It seems I'm spending more and more of my time on you just to win you over."

"That Blaine Anderson, was a very bad pun."

"But am I winning?"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>My friend broke his arm. He was worried more about the pound coin he had dropped rather than going with the paramedics. We were like, you're arm is broken and he was like, I want my money! I need to get the bus home. No, you're getting the ambulance home.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! I can happily sleep at night haha  
><strong>

peruser

SeptemberEnds911

leahmo34

Freya the Duck

klaine4evercrisscolfer

**Bertie xx**


End file.
